Secret
by Dodge3
Summary: Zorro est amoureux de Sanji depuis qu'il le connaît. Tout ses amis le savent, mais le premier concerné n'est pas au courant. Zorro va alors essayer de se rapprocher de son blond le plus possible et essayer de faire tomber le cuistot amoureux de lui. Aider par Robin qui souhaite le bonheur de Sanji va-t-il réussir à lui déclarer sa flamme et sortir avec lui ?
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde ! Ceci est ma première fiction, jusqu'à maintenant, je n'ai posté que des OS ! Sachez que cette fic est déjà terminé et que je posterai un chapitre par semaine si tout va bien.

Cette fic aura en tout 11 chapitres.

J'espère que ma fic vous plaira, en tout cas bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me mettre vos avis en commentaire ^^

Excusez-moi d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe que vous verrez, j'ai dû en oublier plusieurs, je ne suis pas très doué ! Si vous en voyez des très grosses hésitez pas à me le dire que je rectifie. Merci !

 **Chapitre1 :**

« Sanjiiii tu m'as trop manqué »

« Haha, mais Luffy, je suis seulement parti une semaine ce n'est pas long reprends-toi ! »  
« Mais tu m'as trop manqué quand même, Nami ne cuisine pas aussi bien que toi »  
« Ba tu étais bien content que je fasse a manger quand même baka », fit Nami en assommant ce pauvre Luffy affamé !

« Je suis sûr que tes repas étaient très bons ma Nami chérie 3 oh Robin d'amour, tu es toujours aussi belle 3 »

« Merci bien cook-san ! »

« Hey beau gosse t'a oublié ça dans la voiture », fit un homme que les amis de Sanji ne connaissaient pas et qui trouvèrent ce surnom assez étrange ! Qui plus est lui mis une main aux fesses !

« Heu Sanji, tu ne nous présentes pas ? » fit Nami hésitante..

« B-bien sûr, si vous voulez.. Heu donc les amis, je vous présente Trafalgar Law un ami d'enfance qui habite à côté de chez mes parents et qui m'a raccompagné jusqu'ici et Trafalgar voilà mes amis dont je t'ai déjà parlé Nami, Robin, Usopp, Luffy, Chopper, Franky et... »  
« Je suppose qu'il s'agit de Zorro? », fit Trafalgar avec un sourire.

« C'est ça comment tu ...? »

« Bof des cheveux verts, une tronche de merde, je me suis dit que ça allait bien avec ta description ! »  
« Bordel, c'est comme ça que tu m'as décri espèce de cuistot de merde ? » fit Zorro quelque peu enragé.

« Pas exactement, mais ça s'en rapproche de toute façon qu'est-ce que ça te fait crétin ? »  
« Tu vas voir ce qu'il te dit le crétin ! »

« Pas de bagarre maintenant OK ? », fit Nami pour calmer le jeu en voyant que Zorro commençait à un peu trop s'emporter. Mais il ne s'emportait pas à cause de l'insulte comme beaucoup pourrait le penser, mais à cause de la proximité de Trafalgar vis a vis de Sanji, car oui, Zorro était fou amoureux de Sanji depuis quelques années maintenant, en fait depuis que Sanji était arrivé dans leur ville pour la première année de lycée. Et tout le monde le savait sauf le principal concerné qui ne faisait pas attention au geste très suggestif de Zorro et c'est donc après ce rappel à l'ordre de cette chère Nami qu'il se calma.

« Bon, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mon chou, mais je dois aller récupérer mon carton comme je t'ai dit »

« De quoi ? » fit Luffy qui n'avait pas tout suivi (comme d'habitude !)

« Ah et bien Trafalgar m'a ramené ici, car il devait aller chercher un carton de livre de médecine chez un marchant qui est dans la ville d'à côté, c'est pour ça.. Je n'ai pas eu à prendre le train comme ça. »

« Ah OK » fit Franky.

« Aller, on se revoit bientôt mon cœur ! », fit Trafalgar en donnant un chaste baiser a Sanji ce qui fit ouvrir grand les yeux de ses amis.

« Je t'ai déjà dit de pas m'appeler par ces surnoms débiles », fit Sanji rouge comme une tomate mure !

« Mais ça te va bien je trouve alors je continue, et en plus, ça te fait rougir ! À plus beau gosse ! »  
Et Trafalgar retourna dans sa voiture puis reparti en faisant un coucou à Sanji en passant devant puis la voiture se retrouva hors de vue et c'est alors que Robin posa la question que tout le monde voulait poser

« Tu nous expliques ? »

Tout le monde fixait Sanji qui était plus que rouge, mais cette fois-ci de gêne.

« Bien, mais c'est un peu long »

« Mais on a tout notre temps alors abrège et fait pas chier », fit Zorro plus qu'en colère  
« Tu nous fais pas confiance ? », fit Chopper au bord des larmes qui se fit vite prendre dans les bras par Usopp qui ne voulait pas que sont ami soit triste

« Non non non ce n'est pas ça Chopper, je vais vous le dire alors ne pleure pas OK ? », Sanji était incapable de résister à la bouille triste de Chopper dans ces moments-là !

Chopper sourit alors et d'un accord commun, ils se dirigèrent vers la maison du blond pour qu'il leur explique tout devant un bon repas !

Quand tout fut prêt, ils se mirent en cercle et regardèrent tous le principal concerné qui se mit alors à parler sous le regard insistant de ses amis !

« Donc comme je vous l'ai dit Trafalgar est un ami d'enfance »

« A parce qu'entre amis d'enfance vous vous embrassez tous chez-toi ? », cracha Zorro.  
« Arrête Zorro, je suis sûr qu'il voulait commencer par le début de l'histoire n'est-ce pas Sanji ? », dit Robin calmement

« Tu as raison donc comme je disais Trafalgar est un ami d'enfance, je l'ai rencontré quand j'ai emménagé avec mes parents dans cette ville, il habitait à quelques maisons de chez-moi et il était venu nous souhaiter la bienvenue avec sa famille. Après nous allions à l'école tous les jours ensemble et au fur et à mesure, nous sommes devenus de très bon ami, je traînais toujours avec lui. Puis comme il n'avait pas une bonne relation avec son père, on était toujours ensemble. On est allé dans la même l'école primaire jusqu'au collège, et on était toujours dans la même classe sauf en troisième. Pendant cette dernière année de collège, on s'est beaucoup rapproché parce qu'il disait qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on se voie moins même si on n'était pas dans la même classe du coup, on sortait beaucoup tous les jours jusqu'à tard le soir. Puis un jour, on devait aller au cinéma et je l'ai attendu deux heures à l'endroit prévu pour se retrouver, mais il est jamais venu et comme il ne répondait pas au téléphone, je suis allé chez lui. Au départ, il ne voulait pas me laisser rentrée dans la maison, mais j'ai insisté et conclusion, il m'a laissé venir et on est allé parler dans sa chambre.

Pourquoi t'es pas venu bordel ? J'ai attendu deux heures dans le froid putain

C'est bon fait pas comme s'y t'en avait quelque chose à foutre au pire t'aurais invité ton copain

Quoi ? Quel copain ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je comprends rien

C'est bon joue pas l'innocent, je vous ai vu tous les deux a la récrée

Quoi tu parles de Bepo ?

Ouais le type avec qui tu parlais, je m'en fous de savoir qui s'est, je vous ai vu, c'est tout. Et enlève ce sourire niais en disant son prénom.

Mais attend qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer, c'est juste un ami. Et je ne fais pas de sourire niais, c'est juste qu'il est gentil.

Je m'en fous, je veux juste être le seul pour toi, je veux que tu ne regardes que moi et personne d'autre bordel quand est-ce que tu vas m'aimer autant que moi je t'aime

T-tu m'aimes ?

Bien sûr que oui et ça fait super longtemps, mais là, tu t'éloigne de plus en plus de moi pour aller avec tes autres amis..

Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, il n'y a rien entre Bepo et moi, c'est juste un bon ami, je te jure que toi t'es la personne qui compte le plus pour moi

Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu m'aimes ?

Je-je sais pas si on peut dire ça, je ne sais pas, mais je t'aime beaucoup et je ne veux pas te perdre.

Moi, je veux juste savoir si je peux espérer être plus qu'un ami pour toi ?

Je ne sais pas et puis t'es un garçon enfin ça ce fait pas puis après..

Et à ce moment-là, il m'a embrassé, on a fait l'amour puis c'est rester comme ça toute l'année, on se retrouvait toujours après les cours pour traîner ensemble et de temps à autre, on couchait ensemble. Puis quand je lui ai annoncé que j'allais faire mes études de lycée et de fac ici comme il y avait des options pour les cours de cuisine, on a étaient obligé de se séparer. Il devait aller dans un autre lycée pour ses études de médecine. Mais à chaque fois que je le vois quand je retourne voir mes parents, on se retrouve, on traîne un peu puis des fois, on couche ensemble ça nous paraît normal. Mais là, il avait prévu ce jour pour récupérer son carton et pour passer plus de temps avec moi aussi.. Je suis désolé de rien vous avoir dit, mais.. enfin, c'est que ce n'est pas un sujet que j'avais forcément envie d'aborder et ce n'est pas non plus comme si on était en couple s'est compliqué donc je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter donc je n'ai rien dit, je suis désolé »  
« Mais Sanji ? », hésita Usopp

« Oui ? »  
« Tu as bien eu plusieurs petits copains depuis lycée alors comment vous faites ? »  
« Ba en fait comme a chaque fois, je les ai pas eu longtemps comme vous avez pu le constater, je n'en avais pas quand je le retrouvais et lui s'est pareil, il a eu plusieurs copains, mais jamais quand je venais.. »

« Mais si je peux me permettre Sanji comment ça va se passer quand tu auras une relation stable ? », fit Nami un peu gêné pour Zorro qui bouillonnait sur place.

« Ba, je pense que dans ce cas, on restera juste ami, je pense. On est quand plus amis qu'amant.. »

« Putain, mais dans ce cas ta pas besoin de coucher avec lui si c'est juste un ami bordel », dit Zorro en ce levant les poing serré. Il avait atteint sa limite, il n'acceptait tout bonnement pas que ce Trafalgar soit aussi proche de son Sanji. Puis quitte à coucher avec un ami, pourquoi pas lui hein ? Il ferait tout aussi bien l'affaire que ce type.

« Mais putain qu'est-ce que tu en as à foutre espèce d'algue sans cervelle, c'est mon cul et je fais encore ce que je veux avec », cria Sanji énervé qu'on s'introduise un peu trop dans sa vie privée surtout Zorro avec qui il ne s'entendait pas plus que ça. Ils s'engueulaient tout le temps pour un oui ou pour un non alors pourquoi tout d'un coup sa vie privée l'intéressait autant.

« Rien, j'en ai rien à foutre, va baiser avec qui tu veux et déchires toi le cul si tu veux, j'en ai rien à foutre » hurla Zorro en sortant de la maison de Sanji et en claquant la porte.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive putain aujourd'hui ? », dit Sanji en se posant sur le sol, énervé contre cette algue verte

« Rien laisse tombé, il a dû ce lever du pied gauche ce matin », répondit Nami, elle ne voulait pas qu'ils se fâchent encore plus alors elle fit vite en sorte que tout le monde change de conversation..

Les amis laissèrent cet événement de côté et continuèrent leur soirée à se raconter de petites anecdotes et quelques histoire drôle jusque tard dans la nuit. Vers une heure du matin, ils décidèrent qu'il était temps de rentrer.

« Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas rester ici cette nuit ? C'est dangereux de rentrer seul la nuit, surtout pour de belle jeunes femme comme vous.. »

« Ne t'en fais pas Sanji, je rentre avec Chopper, Nami fera le chemin avec Luffy et Robin reste avec Franky de toute façon alors ne t'en fait pas », dit le grand capitaine Usopp, fier d'expliquer sa tactique !

« Bon OK a demain alors »

« A DEMAIN », dire tous les amis en cœur.

Ils partirent donc vers les différents chemins de leurs maisons sauf Robin et Franky qui voulaient parler a Sanji, enfin Robin seulement, car Franky l'attendait juste pour pouvoir rentrer !

« Je suis désolé de pas t'en avoir parlé plus tôt, tu sais que je te considère comme ma meilleure amie, mais je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi en plus je gère plutôt bien la situation pour l'instant.. »

« Je sais, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que c'est un jeu dangereux Sanji, tu devrais avoir une conversation sérieuse avec Trafalgar pour que vous mettiez votre relation au point.. »

« Je sais, mais.. enfin, c'est compliqué, c'est mon ami depuis que je suis tout petit et c'est devenu normal comme relation depuis toutes ces années alors je ne sais pas comment il le prendra, je ne veux pas le perdre, c'est quelqu'un d'important pour moi.. »

« Tu l'aimes ? »

« Je me suis déjà posé cette question, mais je crois que je le considère plus comme un ami, mais je ne sais pas, c'est compliqué.. »

« Parles-en avec lui, si c'est ton ami, il comprendra puis sinon il te dira comment il considère votre relation lui. Il n'a peut-être pas le même point de vue que toi »

« Tu as raison, je vais essayer de lui parler »

« Tu le revois bientôt ? »

« Il a une autre commande à récupérer la semaine prochaine et il a dit qu'il passerait me voir alors je pense que je vais en profiter.. »

« Très bien comme ça quand tu auras ce problème en moins tu ouvriras peut-être les yeux à propos de Zorro ! »

« Hum hum, attend qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Pourquoi je devrais ouvrir les yeux à propos de ce marimo de merde ? »

« Non pour rien, je disais ça comme ça aller bonne nuit 'huhuhu' on y va Franky ? »

« Yes Baby bye mon pote ! »

« Heu OK a demain alors »

Et il referma sa porte en se posant des questions sur la phrase très étrange de Robin qu'il laissa vite tomber pour plonger dans les bras de Morphée ! Après tout ce voyage et toutes ces explications l'avaient épuisé.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre2 :**

Le lendemain matin, Sanji ce leva tranquillement ayant oublié tous les problèmes et toutes les questions de la veille. Et c'est l'esprit léger qu'il se dirigea vers sa fac, la prestigieuse école One Piece. Cette fac était connue pour sa grande diversité en matière de discipline enseignée. Par exemple, Sanji suivait les cours de cuisine, Nami les cours de calcul météorologique, Robin étudiait l'histoire ancienne, Ussop lui était dans quelque chose de plus manuel, Chopper dans de la médecine sans que ce soit de haut niveau, et Zorro suivait des cours plus basés sur les capacités physiques. Il était en troisième année de fac et dernière année avant le master. Il était plutôt fier de ses résultats. Il était avec tous ses amis et dans la même classe pour les matière générale ce qui mettait un sacré souk dans la classe ! Il était venu dans cette ville pour allait dans son ancien lycée qui avait une option cuisine et il ne regretter rien, maintenant, il était à la fac, cette ville était géniale, les professeurs de cuisine étaient de vrai professionnel et il s'était fait de super amis, les meilleurs qu'on puisse espérer ! Et c'est tout en rêvassant à son parcours que Sanji arriva a son lycée. Il se dirigea alors vers un grand arbre au milieu de la cours ou était rassembler tous ces amis.

« Yo mec alors t'a traîné ce matin ! »

« Ouais désolé, mais j'ai toujours du mal avec les rentrées en plein milieu d'année, c'est trop chiant ! »

« C'est sur, moi, je voulais encore pouvoir regarder des films super tard le soir avec Ace ! »

« Mais Luffy, tu le fais même quand on a cours »

« Ah oui, c'est vrai Usopp ta raison ^^ »

« Bon, on va peut-être devant la salle non ? » demanda Sanji pas tout à fait éveillé !

« Attends, cet imbécile de Zorro n'est pas encore arrivé, s'il nous fait louper la sonnerie, je triple sa dette », dit Nami quelque peu énervée !

« C'est bon sale sorcière, je suis là arrête de gueuler comme ça, tu vas te faire des rides avant l'âge ! »

« Comment oses-tu tu dire ça à ma Nami chéri, où vois-tu des rides ? C'est une vraie déesse et elle le sera toujours ! »

« Aller le petit chien est de retour, mais ferme ta gueule un peu »

« Me parle pas comme ça tronche de gazon »

« Sourcils en vrille »

« Tête de cactus »

« Tête de citron »

« Bon, on dirait qu'ils vont mieux tous les deux », dit Usopp aux autres puisqu'ils s'étaient un peu éloignés pour ne pas recevoir de coup !

« Sanji a peu être oublié, mais je ne pense pas que Zorro ai oublié lui, il doit juste cacher sa peine comme a chaque fois que Sanji a un nouveau copain.. », fit tristement Robin, « Mais j'ai essayé de mettre Sanji sur la piste hier donc peut être qu'il va se rendre compte de quelque chose ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Sanji ? », dit Usopp effrayé car Zorro leur avait fait bien comprendre après que ces amis lui aient dit qu'ils étaient au courant qu'il ne voulait pas de leur aide pour que Sanji s'aperçoive de ses sentiments.

« Oh rien d'important ne t'inquiète pas Usopp 'huhu' »

« Je m'inquiète encore plus maintenant Robin.. »

« Je lui ai juste dit d'ouvrir les yeux, mais je suis sûr qu'il a oublié pour l'instant, il s'en souviendra quand le moment sera venu ! »

« J'espère qu'il ne s'en souvient vraiment pas alors ! »

« Bon, c'est pas tout, mais ces deux imbéciles vont nous faire arriver en retard », fit Nami les poings serrés, « EN COURS ABRUTIS VOUS VOUS CHAMAILLEREZ PLUS TARD », hurla-t-elle accompagné d'une belle bosse sur le crâne des deux abrutis !

Et c'est ainsi que commença cette belle journée!

Les deux semaines suivantes se passèrent tranquillement a part un ou deux événements que Sanji ne comprenait pas.

Le premier événement se passa mercredi matin pendant le cours de sport du professeur Mihawk :

Aujourd'hui, nous allons faire basket alors on prend un ballon et on s'entraîne aller

Tous les élèves se mirent donc à faire l'exercice que le professeur leur avait indiqué.

Bon maintenant, je vais diviser la classe en deux. La première moitié a ma gauche et la deuxième à ma droite, aller dépêchez-vous. Alors Sanji, tu seras le capitaine de cette équipe et tiens Zorro, tu seras le capitaine de l'autre équipe. Aller en place, on va faire un match.

Et tous les élèves se mirent en place pour commencer le match.

Le match se déroulait plutôt bien et Sanji se dirigeait vers les paniers avec le ballon quand Zorro le contra. Sanji essaya de le passer, mais il trébucha et tomba à la renverse en emportant Zorro avec lui dans sa chute. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux par terre l'un sur l'autre. Et pendant que Zorro écrasait Sanji, ce dernier en profita pour regarder son visage, car il ne l'avait jamais vu d'aussi près. Il détailla tous ses traits et quand Zorro se rendu compte de la situation, il se redressa un peu et son regard croisa celui de Sanji et il rougit un peu vis a vis de la proximité de leur corps. À ce moment-là, Sanji eut la pensée la plus bizarre qu'il n'avait jamais eue « il est plutôt mignon en fait quand il rougit ». Quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de penser il ce leva d'un bond et insulta le « crétin de marimo incapable de rester debout » puis parti dans les vestiaires rouge de honte.  
Il avait réfléchi à cet incident, mais il s'était dit que c'était peu être normal sous le coup du choc qu'il avait eu en tombant ou quelque chose comme ça. Après cela tout redevint normal excepté le deuxième incident qui se produit la semaine d'après a la piscine.  
C'était encore pendant le cours de sport du professeur Mihawk (d'ailleurs, Sanji ce dis que ses cours avaient un effet négatif sur lui et qu'il ferait mieux de les éviter à l'avenir, mais c'est autre chose !).

Aujourd'hui, on va faire piscine, je vous avais prévenu et j'espère qu'aucun de vous n'a oublié son maillot sinon je jure qu'il nagera a poil !

Évidement, tous le monde avait pensé à amener ses affaires, car tous étaient sûr que Mihawk était assez fou pour leur faire faire sport par tous les moyens possibles !  
Mais quand tout le monde du aller dans l'eau, Sanji ce surpris encore a regarder Zorro et secoua vite la tête pour reprendre ses esprits durant le cours de sport. Mais quand il fut temps de sortir de l'eau Sanji resta bouche bée. Zorro était sorti plus rapidement de l'eau et l'eau ruisselait sur son corps, ce qui fit presque baver Sanji tellement le spectacle était beau voir, mais il se fit vite rappeler à l'ordre par Mihawk.

Hey, Sanji tout le monde est sorti qu'est-ce que tu fous, on dirait un poisson rouge avec ta bouche grande ouverte ! Sort de la maintenant.

Bien sûr, Zorro avait aperçu le regard de Sanji sur lui et ne put s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer.

Alors blondinette, on mate ? !

Qu'est-ce que tu racontes baka marimo, je réfléchissait rien de plus

Et c'est après avoir répondu cela que Sanji partit vite vers les vestiaires pour se changer. Bien sûr, il avait encore trouvé une explication pour cet événement, il avait juste constaté le développement des muscles de Zorro qu'il avait pris a force de s'entraîner ce qui était tout à fait normal ! Bien que normalement Zorro aurait dut s'énerver contre lui et pas lui demander s'il matait, mais Sanji n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention.

Mais le problème, c'est que depuis que Sanji avait eu ces pensées, il avait sans cesse la phrase de Robin en tête « tu ouvriras peut-être les yeux à propos de Zorro » qu'est-ce qu'elle avait voulu dire par là ? Si ça se trouve, c'est parce qu'il pensait trop à cette phrase qu'il avait regardé un peu trop Zorro.. Oui, c'était sûrement ça !

Il se vida alors l'esprit et rangea ces affaires. C'était vendredi soir et il voulait aller faire des courses pour faite un repas correct comme Trafalgar venait demain. Et il ne voulait pas avoir cette conversation sans qu'il soit à l'aise, ce qui allait être difficile...

Après avoir rangé ses affaires, il se décida à aller à l'épicerie du coin pour aller chercher de quoi faire une raclette. Il entra dans l'épicerie et commença à prendre ce dont il avait besoin puis au moment où il allait perdre une bouteille de saké sa main en rencontra une autre, il se lança alors dans de profondes excuses, mais se raviva vite quand il aperçut que l'homme en question n'était que Zorro.

« Tu pourrais t'excuser au moins espèce d'algue sans cervelle »

« A ce que j'ai pu entendu de ta part, c'était de ta faute abruti »

« Je ne pensais pas que c'était toi, c'est pour ça que j'ai dit ça »

« Et qu'est-ce que ça change que ça soit moi ? »

Zorro avait dit ça avec un air un peu colérique et Sanji voyait bien que ce n'était pas le moment de l'énerver surtout qu'il avait des courses à finir.

« Bon et sinon qu'est-ce que tu fous ici toi ? » demanda Sanji pour changer de sujet.

« Baaaa » Zorro réfléchissait à une excuse, car il n'était pas là par hasard, c'était le moment ou Sanji prenait sa douche d'habitude alors il le suivait jusqu'à chez lui et admirais ce corps si parfait, mais ce soir, il n'avait pas pris sa douche à la même heure alors il avait décidé de le suivre. Mais quand il était entré dans le magasin, il avait eu tellement envie de le toucher qu'il avait fait exprès de s'approcher de l'objet que convoitait Sanji. Soudain, il eut une illumination (c'est possible ça chez Zorro ?!) il baissa les yeux et découvrit que l'objet en question n'était autre que du saké ! Il prit alors une bouteille et tout en levant fièrement le bras dit « SAKÉ ! »

Sanji fit une tête dépitée face à l'attitude de son ami, mais il se rappela bien vite pourquoi il était là.

« Bon, c'est pas que je me fais chier, mais il faut que j'y aille marimo »

« Ah bon pourquoi ? T'es pas pressé y a pas cours demain, c'est samedi ! »

« Je sais, mais Trafalgar vient demain et je dois m'occuper du repas »

« Ah ouais j'vois l'truc », Zorro semblait plus énervé d'un coup !, « Et a ce que je vois tu va lui sortir le grand jeu en plus c'est un jour spécial ? ». Même si Zorro ne voulait pas parler de lui, il voulait que Sanji reste encore près de lui, il savait qu'il n'allait pas le faire tomber fou amoureux de lui juste le jour précédent l'arrivé de ce con, mais il voulait au moins avoir un peu de temps avec lui.

« Ba, à vrai dire, c'est plutôt bizarre de t'en parler a toi y a que Robin qui est au courant.. Mais bon comme tout le monde le saura lundi autant que je te le dise. Je vais clarifier la situation avec Trafalgar, en fait, c'est plus de l'amitié que j'éprouve pour lui et non pas un sentiment comme de l'amour. C'est mon meilleur ami. Et le 'grand jeu' comme tu dis, c'est pour le mettre plus à l'aise, je ne veux pas lui annoncer ça comme ça.. »

« Ah, je vois donc demain t'es célibataire ça veut dire ? », demanda Zorro avec un sourire qu'il essayait de cacher, je dit bien essayer car il était tellement heureux de l'apprendre qu'il aurait pu lui sauté dessus et l'embrasser goulûment sans plus attendre ! Mais cela aurait tout foutu en l'air, il voulait que le blond tombe amoureux de lui comme il en était tombé amoureux.

« Ouais, mais je l'étais déjà en quelque sorte, c'est pour ça qu'on va mettre les choses au point.. »

« OK ba alors a demain »

« Demain ? »

« Ba oui, tu sais bien qu'on va à la piscine a 22h, Luffy a insisté comme elle reste ouverte jusqu'à 3h du matin ! »

« Ah oui, j'avais totalement oublié.. Ba au moins si ça se passe mal ça me remontera un peu le moral »

« Mais tout se passera bien t'inquiète », dit Zorro en partant.

*je rêve ou il ma fait un clin d'œil ?* se demanda Sanji. Mais il oublia vite cette question pour se concentrer sur ses achats.

Une fois tout acheté, Sanji rentra chez lui et installa tous ses achats dans le frigo pour les conserver comme il le faut. Une fois sa tâche terminée, il vérifia que rien ne manquait pour le repas de demain, non pas qu'il stressait comme un malade, mais quand il cuisinait, il voulait bien évidemment que tout soit parfait. Une fois cela fait, il partit prendre sa douche qui était bien méritée ! Et après avoir bien rêvassé sous sa douche bien chaude, il partit se coucher pour se lever à peu près en forme demain. Il s'endormit assez vite, mais avec des idées sur ce foutu marimo de malheurs dans la tête. Il avait trouvé cela étrange qu'il l'ai en quelque sorte rassuré pour demain en lui disant que tout se passerait bien. En plus, il était parti du magasin sans sa bouteille de saké, étrange.. Mais bon, il ne voulait pas se poser encore plus de questions sa tête était déjà bien rempli !

Et c'est un Sanji bien reposé qui se réveilla le lendemain ! Il avait bien dormi bizarrement, mais bon pourquoi se plaindre !


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

Trafalgar devait arriver à dix heures alors pas de temps à perdre. Il se dirigea vers la douche, bien qu'il en ait pris une la veille. Sanji appréciait de se réveiller sous le jet de la douche ! Après trente minutes de douche, il alla s'habiller et croquer un morceau avant de s'installer un moment devant la télévision. Trafalgar arrivait à dix heures, donc il devrait aller à la gare vers 9h40 ce qui lui laisser 10 minutes avant de partir. Au début Law devait venir en voiture, mais cette pauvre bête avait rendu l'âme quelques jours auparavant ! Du coup, il se retrouvait obligé de prendre le train.

Quand il fut l'heure d'aller chercher Trafalgar, Sanji éteint la télévision et sorti de la maison. En chemin, on pouvait apercevoir un blond en stress avec plein de questions en tête; « et s'il le prenait mal », « il ne voudra peut-être plus jamais me voir après ça », « est-ce que je vais réussir à lui dire »... En gros, les mêmes questions trônaient dans sa tête depuis qu'il avait décidé de lui dire, juste après que Robin lui ai dit de mettre les choses au clair entre eux. Au fur et à mesure qu'il marchait vers la gare, il pensa à la rencontre qu'il avait faite avec Zorro à l'épicerie hier. Il lui avait dit qu'il y arriverait, il l'avait quelque peu rassuré et cela faisait sourire Sanji. Quand il s'aperçut à nouveau que ses pensées se dirigeaient vers Zorro il ce repris vite, « mais pourquoi je pense encore à cette putain d'algue ? », « il agit bizarrement ces derniers temps, à moins que je ne pense encore à n'importe quoi ? », « Ça doit être à cause de ce que Robin a dit, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire ? Ah merde, je suis arrivé bon, je m'interrogerais plus tard, j'ai d'autres choses à penser... » Et c'est après cette courte analyse qu'il revint à son principal problème, Trafalgar. Il se rendit donc sur le quai pour attendre le train de Law. Celui-ci arriva trois minutes plus tard. Sanji s'avança pour accueillir Trafalgar.

« Salut », Sanji lui fit un sourire un peu gêné, mais ne voulant rien laisser apparaître se reprit.

« Salut Sanji », répondu Law.

*Tiens, pas de surnom bizarre aujourd'hui*, pensa Sanji. Ils se dirigèrent donc par la suite vers la maison du blond en s'adressant des petites nouvelles des vies de chacun. Mais Sanji sentait que Trafalgar était un peu gêné, « est-ce qu'il a deviné ce que j'allais lui dire ? Est-ce que je laisse voir à quel point cette situation me met mal à l'aise ? Est-ce que... » Sanji se ressaisie, il ne pouvait pas avoir deviné tout cela, juste en le regardant... Il tenta alors quelque chose.

« Ça va Trafalgar ? J'ai l'impression que quelque chose te tracasse.. »

« N-non ce-ce n'est rien t'inquiète ^^ »

« T'es sûr ? Si tu as besoin d'en parler vas-y »

« Non, non enfin pas maintenant, pour l'instant, tu vas me dire comment ce passe tes cours ! »

« Très bien », Sanji ne voulait pas le forcer à parler, et puis s'il le faisait se confier maintenant, ce serait bizarre par rapport à ce qu'il allait lui dire. Une fois chez Sanji, ils continuèrent parler de tout et de rien, la fac, leur enfance, leurs amis, leurs familles... Vers midi moins dix, Sanji entendit des petits gargouillements provenant du ventre de Trafalgar.

« Oups pardon » dit Trafalgar en rougissant.

« Hihihi allé vient, on va mettre la table, je t'ai préparé un repas spécialement pour toi ! »

« Ah bon c'est quoi, c'est quoi ? » dit Trafalgar les yeux grand ouvert »

« Surprise ! »

« Mais aller dit moi s'il te plaît », Trafalgar fit les yeux doux à Sanji !

« Sort la charcuterie, les pommes de terre et le fromage à raclette pendant que je sors la machine ! », Sanji savais qu'il avait compris après pomme de terre et il attendait sa réaction.

« C'est vrai ? C'est pas une blague ? On va manger de la raclette pour de vrai ? » demanda Trafalgar avec excitation.

« Gagné », Sanji voyait la tête réjouit de Trafalgar et il en était ravi, il voulait quand même lui faire plaisir.

« Raclette, raclette, raclette ! », Trafalgar préparait tout avec Sanji dans la plus grande joie. Sanji en avait même oublié son petit problème temporairement. Une fois qu'ils eurent tout préparé, ils se mirent donc à table pour le plus grand plaisir de Trafalgar.

Quand tout le fromage que pouvait contenir l'estomac des deux garçons fut englouti, ils décidèrent de se reposer dans le salon pour faire digérer. Sanji voulait tout dire à Trafalgar, il savait que s'il ne le faisait pas maintenant, il ne le ferait pas. Il prit alors son courage à deux mains et pensa aux mots réconfortants de Zorro avant de commencer.

« T-Trafalgar j-je voudrais te dire quelque chose », Sanji était hésitant, il ne savais pas vraiment comment s'y prendre.

« Oui moi aussi j'ai quelque chose à te dire », Trafalgar ne semblait pas plus à l'aise que Sanji mais il ne continua pas de parler et Sanji repris.

« Écoute-moi jusqu'à la fin s'il-te-plaît. Quand tu m'as ramené la dernière fois, j'ai expliqué la nature de notre relation à mes amis et après cela, Robin, ma meilleure amie dont je t'ai déjà parlé ma demandé ce que je ressentais réellement pour toi et je lui ai répondu que tu étais mon meilleur ami. Quand on se voit, on rigole, on s'amuse, on parle, enfin on fait tout ce que les amis font, mais on couche parfois ensemble ce qui jusqu'à maintenant me paraissais normal... Et je crois que c'est ce qui ne va pas, enfin je tiens vraiment à ce qu'on reste amis, vraiment, mais qu'on soit seulement amis, pas plus. J'espère que tu comprends, je tiens vraiment à notre amitié et je ne voudrais pas te perdre pour ça. Je ne veux vraiment pas que tu m'en veuilles... »

Trafalgar l'avait laissé parler tout ce temps et Sanji trouvait bizarre qu'il n'ai rien dit. « C'est mauvais », ce dit-il.

« Je ne t'en veux pas » fini par dire Trafalgar, « en fait, je voulais aussi en parler en venant ici, tu sais, j'ai déjà eu plusieurs petits copains depuis que t'es parti, mais quand tu venais, c'était fini depuis quelques temps avec eux donc ça ne m'a jamais posé de problème. Mais depuis quelques mois, je sors avec quelqu'un et je tiens beaucoup à lui et c'est pareil pour lui, mais quand il a appris pour nous deux après que tu sois parti, parce qu'il nous avait vu partir en voiture, il m'a demandé qui tu étais et je n'ai pas pu lui mentir. Ta du remarquer qu'on avait rien fait quand t'es venu la dernière fois, c'est parce que je voulais pas faire ça parce que je voulais pas le trahir. Ce mec je veux pas le quitter, mais je veux pas te perdre non plus car je te considère aussi comme mon meilleur ami, celui à qui je peux tout dire mais, je ne veux pas avoir à choisir alors je voulais aussi qu'on entretienne une relation amicale tous les deux et comme ce que tu viens de me dire est un peu la même intention que moi, je suppose que c'est bon pour qu'on redevienne comme avant non ? »

Sanji était bouche bée, s'il avait su, il n'aurait pas autant stressé ! Il était heureux en même temps pour lui et pour son ami qui avait l'air d'avoir trouvé le grand amour !

« Je suis soulagé », dit finalement Sanji, « Moi qui était complètement stressé par ce que je voulais te dire »

« Moi aussi, j'ai cru que j'allais jamais y arriver, mais quand tu m'as parlé ça m'a redonner de l'espoir ! »

Il y eut un moment de silence où ils restèrent assis à se regarder puis on entendit un grand fou rire venant des deux garçons. Ils se sentaient tout les deux soulagés par toute cette histoire, ils avaient enfin le cœur léger et pouvaient enfin rire.

« Alors comme ça t'as un chéri ? », fini par dire Sanji, assez curieux du genre de personne qui avait pu faire craquer son ami !

« Heu ouais », dit timidement Law, il savait que Sanji allait lui poser pleins de questions maintenant et cela ne manqua pas.

« Aller raconte comment il est ? », demanda alors le curieux !

« Ba il est plus grand que moi, il a les cheveux rouges, il est plutôt excentrique dans ses vêtements et tout ... ba voilà quoi »

« Ça m'aide pas vraiment, je veux en savoir plus moi... JE SAIS », s'écria Sanji, puis il attrapa le portable de Trafalgar qui se trouvait sur la table, ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de réagir et Sanji fouillait désormais son portable.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous putain ? »

« Ba je cherche une photo de lui, je suis sûr que tu en as une ! »

« Arrête de délirer allez rend moi ça maintenant »

Sanji se protégeait des mains qui cherchaient à récupérer l'objet précieux qu'il tenait dans ses mains quand finalement Sanji ce leva fièrement en montrant une photo à Trafalgar.

« C'est lui ? », demanda alors Sanji avec un sourire vainqueur !

« Ouais c'est lui », fit finalement Trafalgar.

« Je le savais ! Ça va, il est pas trop moche ta bien choisi ! »

« Eh c'est bon j'ai pas des goûts de merde non plus ! »

Sanji savait que ça embêterait son ami et ils continuèrent de se chamailler ainsi pendant le reste de l'après-midi.

Vers 18h, les deux gamins durent arrêter de se chamailler pour commencer à se préparer à partir à la gare. Le train de Trafalgar partait à 18h30. Tous les deux étaient un peu triste de partir, mais ils étaient en même temps très heureux, car ils avaient pu régler un gros problème !  
Une fois arrivé à la gare après une nouvelle course poursuite, ils durent se dire au revoir car le train était à l'heure pour une fois !

« Bon ba à plus blondinet ! », Trafalgar aimait bien l'embêter avec ses surnom débiles !, « En plus maintenant que t'es plus stressé avec toute cette histoire tu va pouvoir aller draguer ! »

« Mais je draguais quand même avant, j'ai pas attendu ta permission », répondu Sanji légèrement irrité, mais que croyait-il, bien sûr qu'il avait eu des petits amis !

« Ah bon ba alors continu, j'ai envie que tu me présente quelqu'un moi ! »

Et c'est après ces quelques mots et encore une ou deux chamailleries de plus que Trafalgar monta dans son train et fit coucou à Sanji pendant que le train s'éloignait. Une fois le train parti, Sanji rentra chez lui pour se préparer pour le soir, « tout compte fait ça ne va qu'améliorer ma journée cette soirée piscine ! », il remercia intérieurement Zorro de lui avoir rappelé ! Mais il l'oublia vite pour se concentrer sur les affaires à prendre. Il prépara alors son sac avec son maillot de bain, ses serviettes, son gel douche et son shampoing (qu'il allait sûrement devoir partager, car il y en avait toujours un qui l'oubliait !), et après avoir mis tout ça dans son sac, il le ferma et alla se changer. Il enfila alors un jogging un peu trop grand, mais qu'il aimait beaucoup, au moins le tissu ne lui collerais pas à la peau quand il l'enfilera, puis c'était son pantalon préféré ! En haut, il mit un Marcel noir qui le rendait absolument parfait et surtout très sexy ! Il enfila par-dessus une sorte de veste-gilet qui était un peu trop grande aussi, mais qui allait vraiment avec le reste. En gros, même s'il n'était pas habillé classe, il avait quand même la grande classe ! On ne pouvait que se retourner en pensant qu'il était sexy en le croisant !

Il avait encore le temps de traîner un peu jusqu'à 21h30 alors il décida d'aller se faire un petit quelque chose à grignoter avant d'y aller même s'il savait que le groupe irait manger quelque chose étant donné que le grand estomac de Luffy réclamerait rapidement a manger ! Il se fit donc rapidement un sandwich et il s'installa devant la télévision. « Il faudra que je pense à faire mes devoirs moi demain.. Peut-être que ma Robin d'amour acceptera de les faire avec moi 3 ou alors je pourrais aider ma Nami chéri en français ! », et pendant qu'il se faisait tout plein de petits plans dans sa tête pour faire ses devoirs avec ses deux déesses le temps passait jusqu'à ce que l'heure de partir arrive !


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

Ils devaient tous se retrouver devant le parc vers 21h20 alors Sanji décida de partir vers 21h10. Il n'oublia pas son sac avant de partir heureusement ! Et il se rendit vers le point de rendez-vous. Après dix minutes de marche, il arriva vers le parc, mais personne n'était encore arrivé, « c'est bizarre » ce dit-il, mais d'un coup, il eut une illumination !

« Meeeeeeeerde, c'était 21h40 au parc et je devais partir de la maison à 21h30.. Quel baka je suis.. » et c'est en ce plaignant de son sort qu'il retourna s'asseoir sur le banc pour attendre ses amis. Il pensa alors à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Law et instinctivement sourit à pleine dent !

« Apparemment, ça s'est bien passé cette petite discussion ! »

Tient, Sanji ne l'avait même pas vu arrivé et bizarrement, il était content que ce soit lui et ne chercha même pas la bagarre, au contraire comme il était de bonne humeur, il se sentait prêt à parler avec son marimo !

« Ouais ça s'est trop bien passé t'avais raison, j'avais pas à stresser autant ! Merci de m'avoir rassuré la dernière fois ça m'a aidé ^^ », Sanji se rendit compte qu'il était un peu trop heureux dans ses propos, c'était le marimo quand même ! Pendant qu'il baissait le visage en rougissant, il n'aperçut pas la petite rougeur sur les joues de Zorro ni son petit sourire en coin !

Ils reprirent donc une conversation normale en se demandant ce que pouvaient bien faire leurs amis !

« Mais dit donc tu es en avance marimo, j'avais pas remarqué mais c'est super rare ! À quelle heure t'es parti de chez-toi pour être là à l'heure ? Parce que je suppose que tu t'es perdu comme d'habitude ! »

« Hey c'est pas vrai, je sais me repérer quand même abruti de cuistot.. ». La vérité, c'est que Zorro était parti avec deux heures d'avance pour retrouver le chemin, mais ça, il ne le dirait jamais ! Il ne voulait surtout pas louper de voir son beau blond en maillot !  
Zorro continuait de fantasmer sur Sanji quand il fut interrompu par la sorcière et Robin qui venait d'arriver.

« Et merde, j'ai même pas eu le temps de tenter une approche.. Mais bon, j'aurais plus de chance à la piscine ! » et pendant qu'il commençait à ce faire des films, Sanji lui commençait à faire son grand numéro aux filles ! Bien qu'il sût que Sanji était gay, il était jaloux. Il ne risquait rien avec Nami et Robin, mais il aurait préféré que Sanji s'extasie plutôt sur son beau corps musclé ! Après tout lui il fantasmait bien sur ses superbes fesses !

« Eh Zorro arrêté de reluquer le cul de Sanji et ramène toi, on y va ! »

Zorro n'avait en effet pas remarqué que leurs amis étaient arrivés depuis quelques minutes, mais le pire, c'est qu'ils avaient tous vu sur quoi il était en train de baver ! Il espéré juste que Sanji lui ne l'ai pas remarqué !

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore Usopp le marimo avait juste égarés la petite neurone qui lui reste dans sa tête ! »

Et voilà il le relançait, ils allaient se battre encore, mais au moins il aller pouvoir le toucher ! Parfois Zorro était vraiment un vrai pervers !

« Enfoiré de cuistot tu vas voir ce que je vais te mettre »

« Vas-y approche, si tu te crois plus fort que moi je t'attends ! »

« STOP », tient Luffy avait parlé pour arrêter une bagarre O.O bizarre, d'habitude, il rigolait en les regardants se battre et en plus, il avait réagi avant Nami qui était surprise elle aussi !

« Shishishi bon on arrête les gars et on va à la PISCINE sinon elle va être pleine et on ne pourra pas aller se baigner »

« Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas être sérieux ! », se dirent tout les amis !

Ils se mirent donc en route avant que Luffy ne pète son câble ! Et Zorro n'eut pas son combat avec son blondinet !

« La prochaine fois, je te massacre »

« Dans tes rêves marimo ». Et ils se lancèrent plusieurs joutes verbales jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la piscine. Avant d'entrer, les filles demandèrent si tout le monde avaient sa carte pour passer par le portique et tous les amis levèrent leur carte en cœur ! Mais au moment de rentrer, Nami fit tomber la sienne au sol et Sanji se précipita pour la récupérer !

« Attends ma Nami chérie, ne te fatigue pas pour une besogne indigne de ta beauté 3 »

« Et il recommence », pensa Zorro, mais il y avait un petit avantage à ce qu'il se baisse, c'est que son joli fessier était bien en vue ! En plus, quand Sanji était habillé de cette façon, Zorro avait juste envie de ce jeter sur lui et de l'amener dans un coin isolé pour lui faire subir de diverses douces tortures ! Mais il fut encore sorti de ses pensées, mais par Robin cette fois qui vient vers lui pour lui parler a voix basse.

« Fait attention, tu le reluques de plus en plus, tu ferais mieux de lui parler de tes sentiments avant qu'il remarque que tu le mates sinon il va croire que tu veux juste le sauter un coup et tu sais qu'il est très romantique du coup, il ne t'écoutera même pas après », et c'est après ces 'douces' paroles qu'ils entrèrent a l'intérieur.

Pendant qu'il se changeait, Zorro pensait a ce que Robin avait dit, « mais c'est simple de dire ça, comment elle voulait que je ne le regarde pas alors que c'est un putain d'appel au viol cette position, et puis dans ces habits franchement ! ». En sortant des vestiaires, il vit son blond qui l'attendait avec ses amis, « bon sang, il est sexy putain ! ». À chaque fois que Zorro voyait son blond en maillot (et ce n'était pas assez souvent à son goût!) il perdait les pédales dans son esprit !

Ils partirent vers la douche sous laquelle ils restèrent un moment, car elle était bien chaude ! Sauf Luffy, Chopper et Usopp qui avaient voulu aller faire la bombe directement ! Pendant qu'il se douchait, Sanji se surprit à mater le corps du marimo, « c'est vrai qu'il est super musclés et plutôt sexy avec l'eau qui lui dégouline sur le corps.. STOP , voilà que je me mets à fantasmer sur le corps du marimo moi ! Je dois être fatigué ! »

« Alors blondinette t'es en admiration là, je suis à ton goût ! »

« P-pas du tout qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer baka marimo », répondit Sanji en rougissant.

« Je ne te crois pas, regarde, tu étais tellement en admiration que tu n'as même pas vu que les autres étaient partis ! »

« Haa Robin-Chan, Nami-swan revenaient mes princesses, il y a plein de types louches qui vont vouloir vous aborder ! »

C'était la bonne excuse pour partir ! Sanji alla donc rejoindre ses deux déesses suivi de Zorro. Il n'y avait pas tant de monde que ça pour voir que la piscine restait ouverte super tard ! Mais ils n'allaient pas s'en plaindre !

Ainsi au bout d'un moment Luffy voulu faire un jeu, il alla donc le proposer a tout le monde.

« Dite ça vous dit de faire une partie de ballon ? »

« Hum avec Robin on préfère aller au Hammam. On se rejoint après OK ? », fit Nami qui avait bien envie de se détendre !

« Pas cool.. Bon, ça vous dit les gars ? »

« Moi, je préfère faire l'arbitre », dit Chopper

« Moi, je veux bien faire équipe avec toi Luffy ! », fit Usopp qui avait bien envie de s'amuser aussi !

« Youpi ! Et vous les gars, vous voulez jouer s'il vous plaît ? »

Impossible pour Zorro et Sanji de résister à ses petits yeux de chien battu que montrait Luffy.

« Bon, je dois faire équipe avec le crétin de marimo ça veut dire.. »

« C'est bon arrête de faire cette tête d'enterrement sourcils en vrille »

« Mouais bon aller marimo on va les avoir ces deux rigolos ! »

« Bien sûr que oui ! »

Et la partie commença, Luffy et Usopp étaient plus doués que Zorro et Sanji ! Mais ces deux-là s'amusaient vraiment ! Tellement que Sanji n'avait même pas vu que ses deux déesses étaient revenues et qu'elles se faisaient quelques messes basses par rapport à ces deux crétins ! À un moment, la balle arriva en plein sur Sanji, mais quand ce dernier voulu la relancer, il glissa et entraîna Zorro dans sa chute. Ils s'étaient donc retrouvés dans une position un peu bizarre étant donné que Sanji s'était agrippé aux épaules de Zorro car il avait peur de couler depuis tout petit. Alors qu'ils étaient remontés rapidement à la surface comme l'eau n'était pas profonde pour Luffy et Chopper, Sanji était encore agrippé à Zorro. Ce dernier ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir et c'est Robin qui s'en chargea. D'habitude Sanji arrivait à ne pas montrer sa peur, mais là ça l'avait surpris trop rapidement pour qu'il puisse se laisser aller.

« Sanji-kun ça va aller, tu es à la surface maintenant ». La main de Robin sur son épaule était rassurante d'autant plus que Sanji ne l'avait pas encore remarqué, mais Zorro entourait Sanji de ses bras depuis le début. Une grande rougeur apparue alors sur ses joues !

« D-désolé j'ai étais surpris ! », il se détacha rapidement de Zorro, « Merci marimo », il ne l'avait pas dit très fort mais assez pour que Zorro l'entende et sourit à ces deux mots !

Après ce petit incident, les amis reprirent tranquillement le jeu, car Sanji n'était plus perturbé. Quand ils allaient à la piscine ou à la mer, ils faisaient toujours en sorte qu'il y est quelqu'un avec Luffy, Chopper, mais aussi quelqu'un avec Sanji. Ce dernier avait failli se noyait quand il était jeune alors depuis quand il était submergé par surprise, il était incapable de faire le moindre geste. Mais ce petit incident avait permis avait Zorro de se rapprocher un peu de Sanji qui lui était maintenant reconnaissant.

Quand ils en eurent mare de jouer au ballon, ils se divisèrent un peu partout dans la piscine. Luffy était en train de jouer à « trappe trappe » avec Chopper dans un coin où il y avait pied. Nami, Robin et Zorro (il n'avait pas vu que les autres étaient partis puisqu'il pensait encore au corps de Sanji contre le sien) étaient tranquillement étendus sur un bord. Et Sanji et Usopp parlaient tout en regardant les personnes qui étaient présentes dans la piscine.

« Dit Sanji, je peut te demander un truc ? », demanda Usopp hésitant.

« Bien sûr, c'est quoi ? »

« C-comment tu fais pour draguer ? »

Alors là Sanji ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette question !

« Ba il faut tenter une technique de rapprochement enfin c'est pas trop simple à expliquer comme ça, c'est sur le coup en fait.. Mais pourquoi ? Tu as envie de te caser toi ? »

« Ba en fait, j'aimerais bien être avec quelqu'un, c'est tout.. »

« OK viens, je vais te montrer ! »

« QUOI ? Attend, mais on va où ? »

« Vers la plus grande distraction qu'il y ai à la piscine : les maîtres nageurs ! »

« Tu veux quand même pas aller draguer les maîtres nageurs ? »

« Non je veux qu'ON ailles draguer les maîtres nageurs ! »

« HEIN ? Mais j'ai jamais fait ça moi.. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas ça va venir tout seul, tu vas voir, t'aura qu'à faire comme moi ! »

Sanji trouva deux maîtres nageurs très sexy et alla les aborder avec Usopp !

« Salut heu, je m'appelle Sanji et heu mon ami Usopp et moi, on voudrait savoir quelques petites choses sur votre métier si ça ne vous dérange pas ?! »

Sanji avait un regard très désireux et c'est ce qui faisait une grande partie de son charme !

« Bien sûr, on aller se faire remplacer de toute façon alors c'est d'accord ! »

Et c'est ainsi que les deux jeunes hommes avaient à leur côté deux beaux maîtres nageurs qui n'avaient pas l'air d'être insensibles à leur charme ! Sanji et Usopp avaient chacun le leur et pour voir qu'Usopp n'avait jamais dragué auparavant, il s'en sortait plutôt bien malgré plusieurs rougissements incontrôlés !

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, le maître nageur qui parlait avec Usopp fut appelé pour aller s'occuper du matériel. Soulagé, Usopp dit à Sanji qu'il retournait vers les autres. Quant à Sanji lui, il s'amusait bien avec le maître nageur alors il resta avec lui. Quand Usopp retourna dans l'eau, il alla rejoindre Luffy, Chopper et Zorro qui s'envoyaient le ballon, mais quand Zorro ne vu pas Sanji il interpella Usopp.

« Hey, il est où le cuistot ? »

« Heu.. ba.. en fait.. tu vois.. », Usopp ne savait pas trop quoi dire, après tout il savait que Zorro était fou de Sanji et il ne voulait pas qu'il s'énerve comme à chaque fois que quelqu'un était trop proche de lui, c'était d'ailleurs bizarre que Sanji n'ai rien remarqué mais Usopp arrêta vite sa réflexion en voyant l'aura noir qui enveloppait Zorro.

« Il est où ? », cette fois la question était plus agressive

« Il est avec un maître nageur, il devait me montrer comment on drague, mais celui avec qui j'étais est parti et Sanji est resté avec l'autre qui n'a pas l'air insensible, c'est peut-être même lui qui drague Sanji maintenant », Usopp en avait un peu trop dit, mais il avait eu peur du coup il avait tout déballé !

Zorro se dirigea rapidement vers son blond le souleva et le ramena avec lui.

« Mais putain, tu fous quoi là marimo ? »

« Ça se voit pas tronche de citron, je te ramène parmi nous, t'es pas venu pour allumer les autres »

« Mais ça va pas de quel droit tu interviens, je fais ce que je veux quand même »

« Ah bon, je croyais que MONSIEUR était très romantique et qu'il ne voulait pas d'un coup du soir, mais tu espérais quoi avec ce type putain »

« Quand on drague abruti d'algue ce n'est pas forcément pour aller coucher avec la personne en question »

« Ouais ba je pense pas que c'était aussi clair dans la tête de ce type. Maintenant, tu ramènes tes fesses aller »

Bizarrement, Sanji suivit Zorro qui lui tenait le poignet pour le ramener, il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça, ce n'est pas de cette façon qu'il allait trouver son grand amour..  
Après ce petit incident, l'ambiance revint à la normale !

Vers 2h30 du matin, tout le monde commençait à ressentir la fatigue ce qui était un peu normal étant donné tout le temps qu'ils avaient passé dedans !

Ils allèrent donc tous à la douche puis partirent se changer. Avant d'entrer dans son vestiaire, Sanji se retourna vers Zorro qui n'était pas encore rentré lui non plus.

« M-merci pour tout à l'heure », Sanji était tout rouge, il avait remercié le marimo trop souvent aujourd'hui !

« C'est rien blondinet », Zorro avait dit ça en se rapprochant de Sanji et lui avait ébouriffé les cheveux avant de rentrer dans sa cabine. Sanji avait beugué deux minutes, il lui avait ébouriffé les cheveux comme un geste rassurant, et surtout il ne s'était pas moqué de lui. Ce comportement laissait Sanji tout chamboulé !

En ce changeant, Sanji pensait à cette main rassurante dans ses cheveux et il en venait même a penser qu'il aimerait que ce contact ait duré plus longtemps ! C'était bizarre aussi, il l'avait empêché de faire une connerie avec le maître nageur, mais pourquoi il avait fait ça ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il le regardait de plus en plus ?... De nouvelles questions arrivaient dans la tête de Sanji et peut à peut dans son cœur... « Faut que je parle avec Robin moi.. »

« Hey Sanji-kun ça va ? Ça fait 10 minutes qu'on a finis nous », Nami était en train de toquer à la porte de la cabine que lui avait indiqué Zorro

« Heu ouais j'ai presque fini j'arrive », Sanji avait tellement était préoccupé par le comportement de Zorro qu'il en avait oublié de se changer et était resté assis en maillot comme un con !

Après s'être changé a la vitesse grand V, il sortit rapidement en lançant une excuse valable sur son retard.

« Je suis désolé, la ficelle pour serrer mon jogging s'était enlevée et j'ai dû la remettre sinon il n'aurait pas tenu et ça m'a pris du temps désolé.. », Sanji était rouge de honte, avoir pensée à Zorro au point d'oublier de se changer.. Ce n'était pas si grand en soit, mais ça dérangeait Sanji

« Ah Sanji est pas doué », Luffy toujours là pour dire les mots qui font plaisir et au bon moment !

« Ce nest pas grave cook-san, aller, on sort ! », ah Robin le sortait toujours des mauvaises situations et elle avait aussi compris que quelque chose le perturbait (en même temps, elle arrivait toujours à deviner avant même qu'on ne sache nous-même !)

Ils sortirent donc tous de la piscine, contents de leur soirée ! Il était maintenant 3h du matin et ils commencèrent à prendre le chemin du retour. Nami et Robin partirent dans la même direction, Chopper, Usopp et Luffy eux avaient pris une autre direction, car ils restaient chez Chopper comme il faisait noir (de vrai gamin !). Enfin Sanji et Zorro avaient pris le même chemin comme ils habitaient à quelques rues d'écart. Pendant le chemin, Sanji était nerveux, il pensait à cette main sur ces cheveux et à toutes les questions qu'il se posait... À un moment, leurs mains se touchèrent, Zorro l'avait fait exprès pour voir la réaction de Sanji. Et ce dernier était pire qu'une tomate ! Zorro savait maintenant qu'il faisait un petit effet à Sanji et il en était très heureux !

Sanji quant à lui était vraiment perturbé, à un tel point qu'il ne regardait pas où il marchait et il trébucha sur un caillou. Alors qu'il attendait la chute, il sentit un bras autour de sa taille et une main qui lui tenait la tête. Encore une fois, il s'accrocha au corps qui lui avait évité la chute. Tous les deux se trouvaient encore dans une position étrange. Sanji ne bougeait même pas, il avait encore les bras accroché à Zorro. Quand il se rendit compte de la situation, Sanji le lâcha et toujours au sol essaya de s'excuser sans bégayer, ce qui n'était pas gagné !

« P-pardon »

Zorro quant à lui le lâcha puis se releva. Quand il fut debout, il regarda Sanji qui était rouge de honte une fois encore au sol puis lui tendit la main. Sanji parut surpris au début, mais finalement accepta que Zorro l'aide à se relever. Il était trop perturbé pour faire des gestes lui-même. Zorro tira Sanji un peu violemment et celui-ci se retrouva collé au torse de Zorro, ce dernier ayant profité de son manque d'attention pour lui entourer la taille.

« Q-qu'est ce que t-tu fait marimo ? », la voix de Sanji était hésitante, trop de question se posait dans sa tête.

Zorro était très tenté de l'embrasser, mais il pensa a ce que lui avait dit Robin, il fallait d'abord qu'il lui avoue ses sentiments.

« Je t'aide à te relever vu que tu sais pas marcher crétin », il finit par le lâcher et commença a marcher. Il fit quelque mètre puis se retourna pour parler à Sanji.

« Bon, tu te ramènes ou quoi ? »

« Ouais, je te suis, c'est bon », Sanji couru les quelques mètres jusqu'à Zorro et le reste du chemin se passa dans le calme. La première maison était celle de Sanji, avec toutes ces histoires, il était 3h40 du matin, Sanji voulait se montrer gentil envers son 'sauveur' alors il lui proposa de rester.

« Hey marimo »

« Hum ? »

« Ça te dit de rester ? Il est super tard et il fait nuit du coup si tu veux, tu dors à la maison.. »

Zorro était un peu surpris envers la gentillesse dont Sanji faisait part.

« Non ça va aller, je suis presque arrivé »

« Ah OK ba bonne nuit alors »

« Bonne nuit blondinet »

Sanji referma la porte et Zorro parti, il n'avait pas accepté l'invitation tentante du blond, car il savait qu'il n'aurait pas pu résister à l'envie de lui sauter dessus ! Et il ne voulait pas que Sanji le rejette. Mais vu comme c'était parti, leur relation allait très vite évoluer. Et c'est avec ces pensées plutôt positives que Zorro continua sa route.

En rentrant chez lui, Sanji s'affala sur le canapé, il avait eu trop d'émotion dans la journée ! Il regarda alors son portable et vu qu'il avait un message de Robin.

« J'ai vu qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, tu veux venir demain pour en parler ? Si tu veux viens à 16h30 »

Sanji était heureux que sa meilleure amie le comprenne autant, il allait lui envoyer la réponse, mais il regarda l'heure. Il était tard, mais il avait envie de lui envoyer. Au final, il se dit qu'au pire, elle ne le verrait que demain.

« Tu penses vraiment à tout Robin, merci beaucoup, je viendrais demain a 16h30 alors, ALIGATO 3 »

Après ce soulagement, il alla se coucher, car il se faisait vraiment tard ! Une fois dans son lit, ce ne fut pas difficile de trouver le sommeil, même si toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers une seule et unique personne : ZORRO !


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 :**

Le lendemain matin, Sanji se réveilla à 11h45, il avait oublié de se mettre un réveil et son père était parti pour la journée donc personne pour le réveiller ! Il décida d'aller prendre une douche pour se réveiller correctement ! Une fois la douche finie, il prit un jean très clair et très serré qui le moulait a la perfection et une chemise bleu ciel qui lui allait à ravir ! Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et se prépara un petit repas, car il n'avait pas très faim. Il finit donc par manger une salade composée, ce qui lui suffit humblement ! À 13h, Sanji avait fini de ranger la vaisselle et il était dans sa chambre prêt a faire ses devoirs. Il y en avait trop en plus il y avait des maths et pour cette matière Sanji était plus que nul ! Mais bon, les maths, c'était pour vendredi alors il se mit à faire les devoir pour le lendemain et pour mardi, ça suffirait ! Deux heures plus tard, Sanji était triomphant, il avait fini, c'était génial ! «FINIII! », c'était un vrai cri de joie de la part de Sanji ! Bien sûr, il n'avait pas tout fait et avait abandonné quelque réponse, mais c'était une victoire quand même !

Une heure plus tard, il se dirigea vers la porte. C'était l'heure d'aller voir Robin. Il se mit donc en chemin et après trente minutes de marche, il se retrouva devant la porte de Robin. Une fois devant, il toqua à la porte de Robin et attendit une réponse de la part ce celle-ci.

« Oui ? »

« Robin d'amour, c'est ton preux chevalier qui vient te rendre une visite qui va te réchauffer le cœur et le remplir d'amour ! »

« Hihihi allé entre Sanji ! »

Une fois à l'intérieur, ils bavardaient joyeusement jusqu'à ce que Robin veuille aller aux faits.

« Alors dit moi ce qui n'allait pas hier »

Sanji devint tout rouge, bien sur, c'était sa meilleure amie et il pouvait tout lui dire, mais il était quand même gêné, c'était à propos du marimo tout de même ! Il lui raconta alors l'épisode de l'épicerie, de la piscine avec sa main chaude et rassurante sur sa tête, pourquoi il était resté aussi longtemps au vestiaire et l'épisode de la chute dans la rue. Quand Sanji eut fini de raconter toutes ses histoires, il attendit en regardant Robin qui avait l'air pensive mais toujours avec un petit sourire sur le bord des lèvres !

« Je pense que pour l'instant comme vous vous chamaillaient tout le temps le fait qu'il se soit rapproché subitement de toi t'as fait perdre tes moyens comme tu n'es pas habitué. Mais tu devrais aussi te rapprocher un peu de lui et lui parler, ce serait bien ! Regarde par exemple, je suis sûr que tu na pas fait ton devoir de math pour vendredi ? »

« Heu non mais quel rapport ? »

« Ba demande lui de t'aider à le faire mercredi après midi comme ça vous pourraient parler tranquillement »

Robin ne voulait pas brusquer les choses dans la tête de Sanji, car elle savait bien que sinon il n'oserait jamais lui parler. Sanji écouta ce que lui dit Robin et en partant de chez elle, il se sentait soulager d'avoir éclairci ce point. En rentrant chez lui, il se sentait léger, mais un nouveau stress arriva, « MAIS COMMENT JE VAIS LUI DEMANDER ÇA MOI ?! »

Et c'est une nouvelle soirée pleine de questions qui ouvrit ses bras a Sanji jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le sommeil le soir.

Lundi matin, Sanji se réveilla comme d'habitude et alla prendre sa douche. Quand il eut fini, il reprit les mêmes vêtements que la veille et alla prendre son petit-déjeuner. Quand les tartines furent avalées et les affaires rangées, il prit son sac et ferma la porte. Une fois dehors, il se dirigea vers le lycée pour aller retrouver ses amis.

« Sanjiii ! », et Luffy s'élançait une fois encore sur le pauvre cuistot !

« T'es encore le dernier aujourd'hui, tu as un gage ! »

« Haha très drôle Luffy, mais je suis à l'heure comme toujours, un gentleman arrive toujours a l'heure ! »

« Oh aller un gage, un gage, un gage ! ». Au début, seul Luffy, Usopp et Chopper réclamaient le gage, mais très vite toute la bande se mit à crier, « un gage, un gage, un gage ! »

« OK OK c'est bon t'a gagné, tu veux que je fasse quoi ? »

« Heeuu... JE SAIS ! Tu vas faire un bisou sur la bouche à tout le monde ! », des fois on pouvait se demander si Luffy avait vraiment un cerveaux !

« Luffy c'est pas drôle ça en plus il va devoir nous embrasser.. », heureusement que le grand capitaine Usopp était là pour lui rappeler les faits !

« Ah mince, ba tu nous fait tout un bisou sur la joie alors ! »

« QUOI ? Je veux bien embrasser mes princesses des milliers de fois, mais les autres abrutis pas questi... »

« Eh un gage c'est un gage blondinet, tu peux pas te dégonfler c'est pas digne d'un 'gentleman' non ?! ». Zorro était très bien réveillé pour une fois et il remerciait Luffy intérieurement pour sa naïveté !

« C-c'est bon, j'accepte », la fierté de Sanji le perdra un jour !

« Hihihi », et voilà le petit rire de Robin qui montrait bien que ce petit baiser allait être intéressant !

« Cool ! Allez Sanji un bisou, un bisou, un bisou! » Alors c'est parti, Sanji commença par faire un bisou à Luffy puisque c'est lui qui avait ordonné le gage. Il embrassa ensuite Chopper et Usopp puis, le meilleur pour la fin, sa Nami chérie et sa Robin d'amour ! Mais il y a un détail qu'il avait oublié.

« Ba et Zorro, tu lui fais pas de bisou ? ». En effet, il avait reculé triomphant et fière d'avoir embrassé ses princesses, mais il avait oublié la tête de cactus, la poisse ! Il s'avança finalement vers lui et hésita deux secondes avant de ce lancer pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Sanji fit malheureusement pour lui un baiser plus puissant que ce qu'il avait voulu et un petit « smack » résonna autour d'eux ! Rouge de honte, il s'éloigna de quelque pas.

« C'est bon, j'ai fais tous mes bisous.. »

« Oui, mais celui de Zorro était plus gr... ». Nami avait mis la main devant la bouche de Luffy, car il allait faire une gaffe.

« Bon, on va devant la salle, ça va sonner ». Sanji remercia intérieurement Nami et ils se dirigèrent tous devant leur salle de cours. Ils commençaient par ECJS, hors, dans ce cours des groupes avait été formé pour faire des exposés. Sanji était tombé dans le même groupe que Zorro et un autre élève de sa classe qui était absent aujourd'hui, il décida d'en profiter pour demander son aide à Zorro.

« Dit marimo »

« Ouais ? », Zorro avait levé le nez de sa feuille pour écouter son blond.

« Je, je n'arrive pas vraiment à m'en sortir avec mon devoir de math et je me disais que comme t'es super doué, tu pourrais peut-être me filer un coup de main mercredi après midi ? »

Alors là Zorro était sur le cul ! Son cuistot lui proposait de rester juste tous les deux, mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il faisait ça ? Jamais il ne l'aurait cru capable de faire le premier pas ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Soudain, son regard se retourna vers Robin qui souriait, elle avait dû lui dire quelque chose a coup sur, et il se dit qu'il devrait la remercier plus tard ! Il en était tellement heureux qu'il avait carrément oublié de répondre a Sanji.

« Enfin si tu ne veux pas c'est pas grave hein je me debr.. »

« Ah non non non j'étais ailleurs désolé, mais c'est bon hein, je vais t'aider t'en fait pas ! »

Sanji était vraiment content, d'un il allait pouvoir en savoir un peu plus sur Zorro et de deux, il allait pouvoir avoir une bonne note en math, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis la primaire ! À ce moment-là, il aurait aimé que son mode câlin ne vienne pas, car inconsciemment, il s'était jeté dans les bras de Zorro et tout le monde le regardait ! C'était très gênant et il se détacha bien vite du corps de Zorro.

« Merci ^^ »

Finalement lui demander n'avait pas était si dur que ça et il en était vraiment soulagé !

Le mardi, il ne se passa pas grand choses mis a part que Zorro précisa a Sanji qu'ils iraient directement chez lui mercredi après le lycée puisque ce serait plus pratique et ils auraient plus de temps pour travailler. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas l'intention de faire travailler les math à son cuistot toute l'après-midi ! Il comptait bien se servir de ce mercredi pour tenter une technique d'approche !

Le mercredi arriva rapidement et Sanji l'avais attendu avec un peu d'impatience tout de même, car il allait découvrir l'environnement du marimo ! Mais bon, il n'avait pas attendu si longtemps que ça !

Quand le réveil du mercredi matin sonna, Sanji se dépêcha de se préparer, car il ne voulait pas être en retard à cause de Luffy. À chaque fois qu'il était en retard, il allait lui faire un gage et celui d'hier avait était plus qu'horrible pour Sanji, même monstrueux, il avait dû ne pas approcher ou courtiser une fille pendant toute une journée. Pour lui, c'était la pire des tortures ! Il alla donc prendre sa douche rapidement, mais quand elle fut finie, il y eut LE dilemme, que mettre comme vêtements ? Il voulait quelque chose de simple et dans lequel il se sente bien, mais qui lui aille bien tout de même ! Il choisit donc de s'habiller, après dix minutes de réflexion, comme pour la piscine sauf qu'il mettrait à la place de son gilet un polo orange qui lui était encore une fois trop grand et lui descendait au-dessous des fesses ! Il se dépêcha de prendre une tartine et fonça vers le lycée ! Il était allé tellement vite qu'il était le premier arrivé ! Il attendu donc que ses amis arrivent. L'attente ne fut pas très longue, Robin arriva suivi de près par Nami, Chopper, Usopp et enfin Zorro. Mais celui qui manquait à l'appel n'était autre que Luffy. Sanji allait pouvoir se venger ! On pouvait apercevoir un sourire diabolique apparaître sur ses lèvres !

« Salut, oh ba Sanji t'es déjà là ? Dommage, je pourrais pas te donner de gage aujourd'hui ! Bon, on y va ? »

« Hep pep pep pep pep, aujourd'hui c'est toi qui es en retard ! Alors je vais te donner un gage et j'ai celui qui sera parfait pour toi ! »

Usopp pouvait voir une aura maléfique sortir du corps de Sanji et cela l'effrayait un peu !

« OK, je dois faire quoi ? Ça va être drôle ! »

« Très bien, alors Luffy, je te condamne à ne pas manger de viande pendant le reste de la journée ! »

« QUOI ? Pas de viande, mais c'est impossible Sanji t'es trop méchant.. »

« Mais Luffy ne va pas tenir s'il n'a pas de viande », Chopper était comme ça, toujours à essayer d'aider les autres ! Tentant de raisonner Sanji en voyant son pauvre ami en larme ! Mais Sanji n'allait pas laisser passé cela pour autant.

« Tu n'as que ce que tu mérites, tu m'as obligé à ne courtiser aucunes filles hier alors qu'elles étaient toute tellement parfaite comme à chaque journée. Mais à cause de toi, je n'ai pas pu leur témoigner mon admirassion ! »

« C'est pas juste je veux un autre gage snif »

« Pas question »

La sonnerie se fit retentir et c'est avec un Luffy en pleurs qu'ils allèrent tous en cours !

Le cours de philosophie se passa très lentement, mais vraiment, ils en avaient deux heures à la suite, mais c'était d'une lenteur.. En plus, le professeur était quelqu'un qui ennuyait particulièrement Sanji et il espérait que ce cours se finisse le plus vite possible ! Au bout des deux heures, ils avaient le merveilleux cours d'anglais, c'était un des seuls cours où Sanji était bien avec celui de français et de cuisine bien sûr ! Mais il passa bien vite comme à chaque fois. Après cela, ils avaient une heure de permanence avant d'aller en géographie. Pendant la permanence ils ne purent même pas s'amuser puisqu'il y avait une carte à terminer et si ils ne la faisaient pas ils allaient subir la colère du monstre ! Oui, ce prof était vraiment monstrueux et surtout dans ses punitions, il aimait martyriser et humilier ses élèves. Même Luffy ne fit pas l'idiot et termina sa carte, cela montrait bien que ce prof était un tyran ! Une fois en cours de géographie le prof punit plusieurs élèves pour ne pas avoir fait leur carte et le cours repris. Quand la sonnerie de 13h retenti, tous les élèves bondirent hors de la salle. Sanji retrouva Zorro devant la salle et ils partirent en direction de la maison de Zorro. Durant le chemin, ils ne parlèrent que des cours du matin. Une fois devant la maison de Zorro, Sanji commença à se sentir un peu nerveux, mais il voulait éviter de le montrer !


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 :**

« Vas-y entre »

« OK, Whaou Zorro ta maison est gigantesque ! »

« Ouais, c'est parce que mon père possède un dojo juste en dessous »

« Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu manies les sabres, tu me montreras ? »

« Hein heu ouais si tu veux », Zorro était vraiment content, en ce moment Sanji ne s'intéresser qu'à lui seul ! « Bon allons manger pour nous donner du courage pour les math ! »

« OK, qu'est-ce que tu as prévu ? »

« Heu une pizza à réchauffer ? »

« Ne me dit pas que tu manges tout le temps des surgelés ? »

« Ba si la plupart du temps, c'est rapide comme ça.. »

« Rha allé montre moi ta cuisine, on va regarder ce que je peux préparer avec le contenu de ton frigo ! »

« Heu si tu veux »

Alors là Zorro n'en revenait vraiment pas, son petit blondinet allé cuisiner pour lui et pour lui seul, c'était vraiment un jour merveilleux !

Il s'avéra que le meilleur repas que Sanji puisse cuisiner avec le contenu des aliments présent chez le vert était des pâtes et des steaks.

« Bon steak pâtes ça te va ? »

« Parfait vas-y ! »

Et d'un accord commun Zorro mis la table et Sanji fit cuire le tout ! Une fois le repas prêt, ils se mirent donc à table.

« ITADAKIMATSU »

Zorro mangeait avec appétit ce que lui avait préparé son blond, c'était peu être un plat ordinaire, mais c'était très bon ! Pendant le repas, ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup, Sanji par gène et Zorro complètement dans ses rêves ! Quand tout fut fini, Sanji aida Zorro à débarrasser la table puis ils montèrent dans la chambre de Zorro.

« Allez si on s'y met maintenant, on ne devrait pas finir trop tard ! »

« OK alors c'est parti ! »

Bien sûr, Zorro savait qu'il n'y en avait que pour deux heures a tout casser, mais s'il lui disait, Sanji se mettrait sûrement en tête de partir après cela. Et Zorro voulait a tout prix garder son blond auprès de lui le plus longtemps possible !

« Alors dit moi qu'est-ce que tu n'arrives pas à faire ? »

Sanji détourna le regard un peu gêné pas la réponse qu'il s'appétait a donner.

« Tout en fait.. ». Bon peut être que finalement ça allait mettre trois heures ! Et effectivement trois heures plus tard Sanji écrivit la dernière équation et se releva de la feuille.

« C'est bon, on a tout fini ! »

« Ah super ! Tu vas avoir une bonne note sur ce DM ! T'as tout compris ou tu veux que je te ré-explique quelque chose ? »

« Ah non, c'est bon merci tu m'as tout bien expliquer et j'ai tout compris sans problème ! Si seulement je pouvais comprendre aussi bien en cours ça serait parfait ! »

Zorro eut une petite rougeur qu'il se dépêcha de faire disparaître !

« Bon maintenant que c'est fini un jeu vidéo pour se détendre ça te dit ? »

« Mais je dérange pas ? Il est 17h t'as peut-être des trucs à faire ? »

« Ah mais j'ai rien t'en fait pas allé tu veux qu'on joue a quoi ? »

« Ba je ne joue pas vraiment aux jeux vidéo donc je ne connais pas trop.. »

« Non sans déconner ? Bon alors celui-là regarde, il est adapté d'un super film d'horreur, tu connais sûrement, il est génial »

« J'ai jamais regardé de film d'horreur.. »

« Non mais t'es pas sérieux là mec ? »

« Si, les personnes avec qui je traînais avant n'en regardaient pas et je m'y suis jamais vraiment intéressé »

« Sourcils en vrilles réserve ton samedi soir, on va au cinéma, j'avais prévu d'aller voir un nouveau film d'horreur qui est sorti et tu vas venir avec moi »

« Mais je veux pas te déranger, c'est pas grave si je vois pas de film d'horreur »

« Si c'est très important ! Bon, j'exagère, mais faut que t'en vois en moins un dans ta vie quoi ! En plus, je n'avais pas prévu d'y aller avec des gens donc tu gênes pas ! En plus, je pourrais me moquer de toi si ta peur ! »

« Hey qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que j'aurais peur, tu vas voir tronche de cactus »

S'en suivi une petite bagarre, mais pas comme celles de d'habitude, ils se roulaient par terre en ce donnant de petits coups, c'était juste pour rigoler. Tout d'un coup, il y eut un blanc, Sanji était a terre, les poignets tenu au dessus de sa tête par la main de Zorro qui lui était au-dessus de lui assis sur son bassin. Zorro se rapprocha du blond et s'arrêta très prêt de son visage.

« Alors c'est OK pour le ciné blondinet ? Ou alors ta trop peur pour ça ?! »

« Tu vas voir qui a peur, bien sûr que je viens, je vais t'apprendre, mais maintenant descend parce que t'es pas léger ! »

« Vas-y dit que je suis gros aussi ! »

« J'ai pas dit ça, c'est que t'as trop de muscle du coup, tu m'écrases avec cette masse ! »

« Mais c'est toi qui n'en as pas assez, regardes ces petits abdos que t'a ». Zorro avait soulevé le t-shirt de Sanji avec sa main libre et faisait une ligne sur le ventre de ce pauvre Sanji !

« C'est bon arrête, j'en ai c'est déjà ça ! »

Sanji était vraiment rouge là ! D'une, ils étaient dans une position plutôt subjective et de deux Zorro avait remonté son t-shirt et avait la main sur son ventre. Cela perturbait quelque peu Sanji, de plus qu'il trouvait que le marimo n'était pas si moche en y regardant de plus près. Non pas qu'il pensait que Zorro était moche avant, mais il ne l'avait jamais vraiment regardé.. Zorro quant à lui profitait autant qu'il le pouvait de la situation !

« Ouais bon allez maintenant tu descends, c'est normal que tu trouves que j'ai pas beaucoup de muscle par rapport a toi ! T'es taillé comme un bodybuildeur ! »

« Hahaha ! ». Zorro était en train de se rouler par terre, la phrase de Sanji l'avait vraiment plié en deux !

« Quoi ? Mais c'est vrai arrête de rire ! »

Zorro réussit à se calmer. Vraiment, il adorait son blond, mais avec toute cette histoire, il était déjà 19h.

« Ah merde t'as vu l'heure, je vais devoir y aller moi, on a cours quand même demain »

« Ah ouais, j'avais pas fait gaffe, bon au moins tu m'as bien fait rire ! »

« Baka marimo », Sanji avait dit ces deux mots avec une voix plus douce qu'a l'ordinaire. Il était content d'avoir pu se rapprocher de Zorro. Sanji était devant la porte avec son sac, prêt à partir.

« Bon allez à demain marimo »

« Ouais à demain et n'oublie pas samedi soir, tu prévois rien, la séance est à 21h30 et elle dure 2h30 à peu près ! »

« Ouais, c'est bon je t'ai dit que je venais ! »

« Haha, allez bonne nuit blondinet »

« Bye »  
Et voilà, cette après-midi avait était géniale pour Sanji et il était vraiment content tout comme Zorro ! Et il était même impatient d'être samedi pour aller au cinéma avec le marimo ! Il allait attendre ce jour en espérant qu'il arrive rapidement !  
Une fois chez lui, Sanji appela directement Robin. Il lui avait promis de lui raconter dans tous les détails son après-midi !

« Allo ? »

« Coucou ma Robin-d'amour ! »

« Ah cook-san ! Alors cette après-midi ?! »

« Ça s'est super bien passé ! On a mangé, on a fait nos maths, on s'est chamaillé et il m'as même invité au cinéma samedi soir pour voir un film d'horreur ! »

« Il t'a proposé un rancard ! Comment il s'y est pris ? »

« Mais c'est pas vraiment un rancard, mais quand il m'a proposé de jouer à un jeu vidéo sur un super film d'horreur connu, j'ai dit que j'en avais jamais vu et il m'a dit de venir avec lui samedi et comme au début, je ne voulais pas, il me la redemandé pendant qu'on se chamailler ! »

« Hum à ta voix vous ne vous êtes pas chamaillés comme d'habitude ! »

« Ba pas vraiment, il était au-dessus de moi, j'étais par terre et il me tenait les mains au dessus de moi et il ma même dit que je n'avais pas d'abdos quand il avait sa main sur mon ventre alors que je suis un apollon, tu es d'accord ?! »

« Il te touchait le ventre ?! »

« Oui mais pour me montrait justement que je n'avais pas d'abdos, ce qui est faux bien sûr ! »

« Hihihi » Je suis sûr que tu es tout rouge tout de suite ! »

« P-pas du tout »

« Bon et du coup t'es impatient d'y aller à ton rencard, c'est ça ?! »

« Ba oui un peu, j'en ai jamais vu de film d'horreur et comme ça, je vais pouvoir passer plus de temps avec Zorro ! »

« Mais t'es amoureux là, je vais finir par le croire ! »

« Mais arrête de dire des bêtises, je me rapproche comme tu me la dis, c'est tout ! »

« Tu te comportes plus comme une petite collégienne amoureuse ! »

« Mais c'est pas vrai, OK il est beau, mais je ne suis pas amoureux de lui »

« Alors comme ça, tu le trouves beau ! »

« Mais c'est vrai, il est bien musclé et tout en plus il a un beau visage, j'ai pu le voir correctement quand il était au-dessus de moi »

« Hihihi mais c'est sûr, tu es A-M-O-U-R-E-U-X ! »

« Arrête de dire de bêtise jamais je pourrais aimer le marimo, c'est.. c'est bien parce que c'est le marimo que je ne peux pas.. »

« Et pourquoi ça ?! »

« Je ne sais pas, c'est bizarre.. Mais dans ma tête, c'est comme ça.. »

« Et imaginons qu'il te fasse une déclaration comment tu réagirais ?! »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi il me ferait une déclaration franchement donc j'ai même pas besoin d'y penser »

« Un peu d'imagination voyons alors imagine qu'en sortant du cinéma, il t'avoue ses sentiments et il va pour t'embrasser comment tu réagis ? »

« Mais je te dis que ça ne peut pas arriver, arrête de te faire des films.. »

« Allez Sanji fait moi plaisir et répond ! »

« Bon ba je ne sais pas, s'il me dit qu'il m'aime moi personnellement, j'en sais rien, je ne peux pas lui répondre sur le coup enfin, c'est.. »

« Mais s'il veut t'embrasser »

« Ba je ne sais pas, je pense que je le laisse faire pour voir ce que je ressent, mais.. »

« Ah tu vois que tu l'aimes ! Je t'aurais dit ça sur Chopper ou Usopp, tu ne les aurait pas laissé t'embrasser ! »

« Mais eux c'est pas pareil, ils sont immatures, ils se comportent en gamin enfin, ils ne sont pas crédibles dans ce rôle ! »

« Ba alors, imagine Shanks faire ça ! »

« QUOI ? Non mais ça va pas la tête, je le laisserais jamais m'embrasser celui-là ! En plus, il est avec Mihawk alors je ne voudrais pas attirer sa colère ! »

« Tu vois, tu ne te laisserais pas embrasser par n'importe qui ! Donc tu ressens un petit quelque chose pour Zorro ! »

« ... »

« Si tu réfléchis un peu, tu vas voir que j'ai raison ! »

« Ouais peut-être, mais comment je fais alors ? Parce que ça arrivera jamais que par le plus grand des hasards que le marimo m'aime hein ce n'est pas parce qu'il a subitement eu envie de devenir plus proche de moi que ça veut dire quelque chose »

« Tu es vraiment naïf quand tu t'y mets ! »

« Hey c'est pas vrai, je suis juste réaliste ! »

« Bon écoute moi, j'ai raison je le sais en même temps, j'ai toujours raison et ça s'est toi qui le sais. Regarde par exemple Law, j'avais raison pour son cas, tu lui a parlé et tout est rentré dans l'ordre ! Donc tu vas avec lui au cinéma et tu vois se qui ce passe ! »

« D'accord, mais t'attend pas à ce que je te dise qu'il m'a avoué sa flamme samedi soir ! »

« On verra ça ! Bon, je vais te laisser, il est tard bonne nuit Sanji ^^ »

« Bonne nuit ma Robin d'amour et merci ! »

« De rien ! »

Et c'est après ces belles paroles que Sanji raccrocha. C'est vrai qu'avec toute cette histoire, il était maintenant 23h ! Il avait passé plus de 3h au téléphone ! Heureusement qu'il avait le numéro de Robin en illimité comme il l'appelait tout le temps ! Mais bon, il aimait bien parler avec Robin, elle l'aidait toujours même si là, elle croyait un peu trop aux histoires d'amour d'après Sanji ! C'est avec toutes ces pensées que Sanji alla avaler un steak préparé rapidement et alla se coucher pour être en forme pour le lendemain. Bien évidemment, il traîna une heure ou deux sur internet à regarder divers sites et se décider de dormir vers 1h du matin.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 :**

Le Jeudi se passa sans aucun problème ou événement particulier, Robin jetait seulement des petits regards en coin à Sanji dès qu'il adressait la parole à Zorro ! Celui qui était arrivé en retard était le pauvre Usopp qui n'avait pas eut le droit de dire de mensonge pendant toute la journée ! Donc pas de Capitaine Usopp bien que Chopper ait réclamé des histoires toute la journée !

Le Vendredi, ce fut Nami qui arriva en retard et Luffy lui demanda un petit rendez-vous ! Usopp raconta pleins d'histoires les plus délirantes les unes que les autres sur les aventures du grand Capitaine Usopp ce qui plut énormément a Chopper qui était si naïf ! Au milieu de l'après-midi, Zorro alla voir Sanji pendant qu'il avait un moment de libre, ce qui fit sourire Robin qui continué avec ses regards envers Sanji qui rougissait à chaque fois !

« Hey blondinet »

« Hum ? »

« Demain, je passe te prendre vers 21h pour le ciné, prévoit des fringues, tu resteras dormir chez moi comme ça fini tard, en plus mes parents ne sont pas là »

« Heu t'es sûr ? Je ne veux pas déranger, je peux rentrer après tu sais.. »

« Mais non, c'est bon en plus ça me fera de la compagnie puis on pourra parler du film et des moments qui t'on fait peur ! »

« Teme, je t'ai dit que je n'aurais pas peur alors arrête avec ça.. »

« Bon, c'est OK alors tu restes après ? »

« Ouais c'est bon merci »

« Cool ! Aller faut y retourner, si on est en retard la sorcière va encore nous crier dessus ! »

« Hey ne parle pas de ma Nami chérie comme ça ! »

« Je suis désolé, mais je ne fais que dire la vérité, c'est une sorcière à manipuler les gens comme ça »

« Ta juste peur de lui devoir encore plus d'argent parce que tu lui dois une somme énorme ! »

« Ouais bon ça change rien, on y va ! »

« OK OK ! »

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils reprirent les cours jusqu'à ce que sonne enfin la sonnerie qui annoncer le week-end ! Le meilleur moment de la semaine ! Les amis se séparèrent et Zorro et Sanji continuèrent vers le même chemin jusqu'à ce qu'ils doivent se séparer.

« Bon, alors a demain, n'oublie pas, je suis là vers 21h ! »

« T'inquiète, je n'oublierais pas ! A demain »

Quand Sanji rentra chez lui, il s'affala sur le canapé ! Il avait un peu trop traîné sur internet la veille et il lui manquait quelques heures de sommeil ! Il décida qu'il se coucherait tôt ce soit pour être en pleine forme demain pour le film. Soudain, un flash énorme lui apparut, il n'avait jamais vu de film d'horreur, et si jamais il criait comme une fillette apeurée, Zorro se foutrait bien de sa gueule.. Une seule solution, il appela Robin.

« Moshi moshi ? »

« Ah Robin, je suis désolé de te déranger, mais c'est super important.. »

« C'est à propos de Zorro n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui comment tu sais ? »

« Une intuition ! Raconte »

« J'ai jamais vu de film d'horreur »

« C'est justement pour ça que vois allez en voir un Sanji-kun »

« Oui, mais si je me mets à crier comme un fille devant un moment qui fait peur, il va se foutre de ma gueule à coup sur.. »

« Tu n'auras qu'à lui tenir la main pour te rassurer ! »

« Robin, je suis sérieux, pour quoi je vais passer moi si je fais ça ? Pour une chochotte et je ne veux pas surtout pas devant lui »

« Et pourquoi surtout pas devant lui ?! »

« Mais parce qu'il va se moquer de moi »

« Alala Sanji tu n'as pas à t'en faire connaissant ta fierté, tu ne vas pas crier au milieu du cinéma, tu risques au maximum de sursauter un peu violemment, mais rien de grave ça arrive a tout le monde, tu n'as vraiment pas besoin de t'en faire ! »

« Oui mais il se moquera quand même et.. »

« Arrête un peu, il ne va pas se moquer de toi, il sait que t'en a jamais vu et il sait que ça peut te surprendre, c'est rien vraiment je t'assure arrête de te prendre la tête ! »

« Oui mais.. »

« Sanji »

« Gomen.. Mais cette sortie me stresse, surtout qu'en plus il veut que je reste dormir chez lui après.. Et ça me fait un peu peur »

« Pourquoi ça te perturbe autant ?! »

« Ba, je suis jamais resté aussi longtemps avec lui, et si je disais un truc qu'il ne fallait pas ? Et si je l'énerve ? Et si.. »

« Hihihi »

« Quoi »

« Sanji, tu fais vraiment la petite collégienne à son premier rancard là ! »

« Mais c'est PAS un rancard, je te l'ai déjà dit ! »

« Mais oui, mais oui, et moi, je suis la reine d'Angleterre ! »

« Y a pas moyen de te faire changer d'idée hein ? »

« Non ! »

« Rha bon en tout cas ça me fait toujours peur.. »

« Bon Sanji, je te dis que tu n'as pas besoin de stresser pour rien ça va vraiment bien se passer ne t'en fait pas OK ? »

« Ouais, je suis parano ta raison ! »

« Bon ! Maintenant excuse moi, mais je dois y aller, je sors avec Franky ce soir ! »

« Ah oui OK désolé d'avoir dérangé.. »

« Pas du tout si tu es rassuré, je suis contente ! »

« Aligato bonne soirée »

« Oui aller, tu me raconteras ta soirée ! »

« Oui t'en fait pas pour ça, tu sauras tout ! »

« Génial alors a plus tard »

« Bye ! »

Après avoir raccroché, Sanji se sentait vraiment rassuré, rien que de parler avec Robin le calmait ! Il décida d'aller ce coucher. Il n'avait pas faim alors se fut directement le lit et le sommeil ne se fit pas attendre car il s'endormit dès qu'il eut éteint la lumière. Le lendemain allait vraiment être une belle journée !

Sanji se réveilla à 11h, il avait vraiment besoin de sommeil ! Dès qu'il fut levé, il traîna un peu dans la maison ne sachant pas trop quoi faire ! Il se décida de grignoter quelque chose vite fait et d'aller faire ses devoirs pour être débarrassé, car il aurait sûrement autre chose en tête le lendemain ! Il n'y avait vraiment pas grand chose pour une fois ! Trois questions de littérature sur le livre qu'ils étudiaient, une équation de mathématiques, une carte de géographie à terminer et un texte de philosophie à expliquer brièvement donc ça n'allait pas prendre trop de temps ! La littérature fut vite terminée comme il avait plutôt bien compris le livre. Les mathématiques furent terminées rapidement avec un résultat qui serait certainement faux, mais Sanji ne voulait pas se casser la tête avec cette matière, en même temps comment pourrait-il s'en sortir avec un exercice aussi complexe que :

« On considère l'équation différentielle (E) : y' + y = e-x

1) Montrer que la fonction u définie sur l'ensemble des réels R par u(x) = xe-x est une solution de l'équation différentielle (E).

2) On considère l'équation différentielle (E') : y' + y = 0. Résoudre l'équation différentielle (E').  
3) Soit v une fonction définie et dérivable sur R. Montrer que la fonction v est une solution de l'équation différentielle (E) si et seulement si la fonction v-u est solution de l'équation différentielle (E).

4) En déduire toutes les solutions de l'équation différentielle (E).  
5) Déterminer l'unique solution g de l'équation différentielle (E) telle que g(0) = 2. » ?

Pour Sanji, cette matière était vraiment horrible et il avait une moyenne plus que catastrophique ! Heureusement que l'option cuisine était là sinon il ne pourrait pas avoir une moyenne correcte ! La carte de géographie ne mit même pas deux minutes pour être terminée et la philosophie fut rapide aussi comme ce n'était pas important Sanji avait la flemme et puis la prof allait sûrement interroger Robin comme c'était la seule à vraiment réussir cette matière dans la classe ! En même temps, elle réussissait partout ! À 13h20 Sanji avait terminé ses devoirs. Il allait pouvoir ne rien faire, c'est ce qu'il préférait faire le samedi ! Il alla donc se poser sur le canapé dix minutes avant de monter dans sa chambre. « Bon si je préparais mes affaires pour ce soir moi ! ». Et c'est ainsi qu'il alla chercher un pyjama propre, c'est a dire un vieux jogging trop grand et un t-shirt dans lequel cinq Sanji pouvaient passer ! Il n'aimait pas les pyjamas normaux ! Il pensa également à préparer sa brosse à dent et le nécessaire de toilette ! Une fois que ce tout cela fut prêt, il alla sur son ordinateur pour lire quelques fictions sur des personnages de manga qu'il aimait bien. Il parla également un moment au téléphone avec Trafalgar, car il avait eu envie de l'appeler. Il se décida de lui parler de son « rancard » avec Zorro ! Trafalgar était tellement curieux, il voulait absolument tout savoir, mais cela amusait bien Sanji alors il lui répondit. Il lui parla pendant une heure ou deux, mais Trafalgar devait sortir donc il avait dû raccrocher, mais Sanji avait bien rigolé. Il était maintenant 16h. Après avoir pris une barre de céréale, Sanji retourna sur son ordinateur, mais pour regarder des vidéos sur des recettes de cuisine cette fois. La cuisine le passionnait vraiment et il voulait toujours être au top dans ce domaine bien qu'il y soit déjà, il voulait en apprendre plus ! Il regarda des vidéos de cuisine jusqu'à 18h puis il décida d'en regarder sur ses youtubeur préférés. Il regarda donc les dernières vidéos sorties et rigola pendant 1h. Quand il eut fit le tour, il vit qu'il était 19h, il partit donc prendre une douche et se préparer pour ce soir. Il préférait être en avance pour ce faire beau ! Il mit donc 40 minutes à prendre sa douche, il aimait vraiment prendre son temps sous la douche, c'était son moment de détente le week-end. Quand il fut séché, il alla de nouveau sur le problème de l'armoire et des vêtements à mettre. Après vingt minutes d'hésitation, il choisit un jogging noir avec des bandes vertes sur le côté et un t-shirt noir à manche courte avec un crocodile vert dessiné dessus. Par-dessus il mettrait une veste légère verte. Et pour fignoler le tout, des baskets noires avec des lacets verts qu'il était en train de mettre. Il voulait toujours être coordonné ! Et il adorait vraiment les joggings ! Avec tout ça, il était maintenant 20h30 ! Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas fait tout ça a la dernière minute ! Il fallait donc attendre, c'était le plus dur, surtout le plus stressant ! Il reçu alors un message de Robin.

~ Ne t'en fait pas Sanji tout va bien se passer tu n'a pas a stresser ^^ ~

Elle avait vraiment un don pour tout savoir ! Ce message l'avait un peu remis en confiance ! Il se mit donc à dessiner des plats qui lui venaient en tête pour passer le temps. Tout d'un coup, il entendu frapper a la porte. Ce devait être Zorro. Sanji se précipita donc vers la porte pour accueillir ce dernier.

« Salut marimo »

« Salut blondinet t'es prêt ? »

« Ouais je mets mes chaussures et on y va ! »

« OK »

Aussi tôt dit aussi tôt fait. Sanji était chaussé et avait sa veste sur les épaules. Il ferma la porte à clé et mis son sac sur l'épaule et tous les deux partirent en direction du cinéma qui n'était qu'à dix minutes en bus.

En arrivant à l'arrêt de bus, Sanji senti le regard de Zorro sur lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a marimo ? J'ai un truc sur moi ou quoi tu arrête pas de me regarder c'est gênant »

« Ah désolé, j'essayais de regarder le dessin sur ton t-shirt »

« Ah c'est un crocodile regarde »

Sanji ouvrit sa veste pour lui montrer correctement. Zorro ce dit qu'il s'en était bien sorti avec l'excuse du t-shirt ! Il n'allait quand même pas lui dire qu'il le reluquer tout simplement parce qu'il le trouvait vraiment trop sexy dans cette tenue qui lui allait tellement bien ! Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas mis un de ses pantalons qui le moulait sinon il lui aurait sauté dessus !

Une fois dans le bus, pour lancer la conversation, Sanji le questionna sur le film.

« Et du coup, on va voit quoi en fait comme film ? »

« Ah oui c'est vrai, je ne te l'ai pas dit ! C'est Conjuring, il a vraiment l'air bien ! »

« C'est quoi un peu l'histoire ? »

« Ba en fait, c'est des gens qui.., attend j'ai le papier du film pour la séance, je vais te lire le résumé ça sera plus claire ! »

« OK je t'écoute ! »

« Donc, des esprits terrorisent les habitants d'une ferme en Nouvelle-Angleterre. The Conjuring raconte l'histoire horrible, mais vraie, d'Ed et Lorraine Warren, enquêteurs paranormaux réputés dans le monde entier, venus en aide à une famille terrorisée par une présence inquiétante dans leur ferme isolée… Contraints d'affronter une créature démoniaque d'une force redoutable, les Warren se retrouvent face à l'affaire la plus terrifiante de leur carrière… »

« Ça à pas l'air mal.. C'est interdit au moins de combien ? »

« Douze ans »

« Ah mais ça va ça devrait pas être trop gore ! », Sanji avait dit ça avec une voix vraiment rassuré !

« Pourquoi ta peur blondinet ? »

« Pas du tout qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ? »

« Moi ? Rien, mais sache juste que ce n'est pas parce que c'est interdit au moins de douze ans que ça ne peut pas te faire peur ! »

« Teme, je t'ai dit que je n'aurais pas peur »

« On en reparle après la séance ! »

« C'est ça ! »

Après cette charmante discussion, ils arrivèrent près du cinéma. Il était 21h20, mais il fallait bien être là en avance pour acheter les billets, choisir les places... Une fois les billets achetés, on les fit entrer dans la salle. Ils décidèrent de se mettre tout au fond au milieu, la meilleure place d'après Zorro !

« Alors t'es près blondinet ? Tu seras plus puceau des films d'horreur ! »

« Ouais », la voix de Sanji était un peu hésitante ! Il pensait à ses doutes de toute à l'heure »

« Hey ne me dit pas que ta déjà peur ? »

« Mais ça va pas la tête, j'ai pas peur, je te l'ai déjà dit ! »

« Haha évite juste de crier trop fort, j'ai pas envie d'être sourd en sortant »

Sanji ne répondit rien, énervé et en même temps apeuré en attendant que le film ne commence.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 :**

Le film commença rapidement et Sanji se plongea dans l'histoire. Tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait LA scène. Une femme était à genoux dans le noir et s'éclairait avec une allumette quand deux mains apparurent derrière elle et frappèrent deux fois. Ce moment fit extrêmement sursauter Sanji qui en prit la main de Zorro tellement ça l'avait surpris. Mais il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il lui tenait la main et il resta ainsi pendant tout le film, la suite ne le faisant pas autant sursauter. À la fin du film, les lumières se rallumèrent et les gens commencèrent à ce lever. Sanji était encore en mode beug, est-ce que Zorro l'avait vu sursauter ? Certainement vu le bond qu'il avait fait... Il n'avait toujours pas remarqué qu'il tenait la main de Zorro jusqu'à ce que ce dernier se décide d'intervenir en espérant que le film n'avait pas traumatisé Sanji !

« Hey blondinet, tu vas t'en remettre ? », il n'avait pas dit ça sur un ton moqueur car il se demandait vraiment si son blond était encore de ce monde !

« O-oui bien sûr pourquoi tu dis ça ? », sa main serrait continuellement celle de Zorro sans qu'il ne puisse s'en rendre compte.

« Ba je sais pas, mais tu me broies un peu la main depuis le début du film ! », Sanji retira alors sa main à la vitesse de l'éclair !

« Je suis désolé, mais il y a eut ce moment qui m'a surpris du coup, j'ai dû m'accrocher à la première chose que j'ai trouvé désolé.. »

« Haha allé c'est pas grave viens, on rentre ! »

Le film avait durée un peu moins longtemps que ce qu'avais dit Zorro, il était à peine 23h30. Une fois dans le bus Sanji remarqua un petit détail sur Zorro.

« Comment ça ce fait que c'est toi qui ai mon sac ? »

« Ba tu étais tellement à l'Ouest tout a l'heure que tu en as oublié top sac du coup, je l'ai pris pour toi ! »

« Je suis désolé.. J'ai pas vraiment assuré ce soir.. Je vais le reprendre, je suis déso.. »

« C'est bon t'en fait pas, il est pas lourd, on dirait qui a rien dedans je vais le garder ! Et arrête, c'était ton premier film d'horreur, c'est normal que tu ai était surpris ! »

« Oui je sais, mais à ce point c'est pitoyable.. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas raconter ! Tu m'as juste tenu la main ! Si ça t'as rassuré qu'est-ce que t'en a à foutre du reste ! »

Zorro était vraiment gentil ! Sanji fixait ses mains, impossible de ce sortir l'image de sa main dans la sienne ! Zorro fit alors un geste qui surprit vraiment Sanji ! Il lui prit la main.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais marimo ? », la voix de Sanji tremblait.

« Si tu t'en veux autant de m'avoir tenu la main alors je fais pareil comme ça, tu te sentiras moins mal par rapport a ça ! »

Cela le rendait au contraire encore plus mal à l'aise oui !

« Mais je te l'ai tenu pendant tout le film »

« Dans ce cas, je te la tiendrais jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive chez moi ! »

Alors là Sanji croyait qu'il allait mourir !

« Mais c'est bon t'es pas obligé de faire ça », il essayait de sortir sa main de l'emprise de Zorro, mais ce dernier la resserrait aussitôt !

« Aller reste tranquille c'est pas la mort ! »

Sanji ne dit plus rien ! Quand ils se retrouvèrent à l'arrêt de bus, Zorro tenait toujours la main de Sanji et ils firent le trajet jusque chez Zorro ainsi ! Sanji essayait de cacher ses rougeurs importantes, mais en vain ! Une fois chez Zorro, il lâcha sa main pour rentrer dans la maison. Il était toujours impressionné par la grandeur de la maison !

« Hey blondinet, tu montes ou tu restes à regarder la déco ? »

« Désolé, mais ta maison est vraiment grande y a de quoi être impressionné tout de même ! »

« Mouais si tu le dis »

Sanji suivit Zorro jusque dans sa chambre.

« Bon, je ne suis pas du tout fatigué et toi ? »

« Pareil, je crois que même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas m'endormir ! »

« Cool alors ça te dit un autre film ? »

« Horreur ? »

« Bien sûr, j'ai que ça de toute façon ! »

« Pourquoi pas, tu mets quoi ? »

« Le pire que j'ai bien sur comme ça, tu pourras vraiment dire que t'en a vu un ! »

« Ah parce que celui qu'on vient de voir s'en est pas un ? »

« Si, mais beaucoup moins que ceux que j'ai ! Il était très gentil !»

« Gentil ? », Sanji avait plus dit ça pour lui qu'autre chose ! Il allait mourir, c'est sûr ! » « C'est quoi alors ton film ? »

« A Serbian film, bon il est bien hard celui-là ! »

« C'est quoi l'histoire ? »

« Je te lis l'arrière du DVD, encore une fois ça sera mieux que mes explications, donc Milos, un acteur porno à la retraite, tente de survivre avec sa famille. Jusqu'au jour où une ancienne collègue lui présente Vukmir, figure influente de l'industrie pornographique, qui va lui faire une offre qu'il ne pourra refuser »

« OK ba on le regarde alors ? »

« Ouais mais celui-là, je te préviens c'est un qui est interdit aux moins de 18 ans donc si tu veux pas, on le met pas »

« C'est bon met le t'inquiète pas ! »

« OK c'est toi qui vois, mais si ça devient trop, tu le dis et on l'arrête OK ? »

« Mais oui t'en fait pas, je suis pas non plus une petite nature »

Cette remarque fit sourire Zorro ! Ce film allait le terrifier, il ne tiendra pas les 30 premières minutes ! Il ne voulait pas le traumatiser, juste l'effrayer un peu !

Une fois le DVD mis en marche, ils s'installèrent tranquillement sur le canapé. Zorro fit exprès de se coller à Sanji, il savait qu'il se jetterait sur lui pendant ce film ! Et ce qu'il pensait arriva ! Le film n'était pas commencé depuis bien longtemps que Sanji avait déjà repris la main de Zorro et peu après il ne pouvait vraiment plus regarder et il avait enfoui sa tête dans le cou de Zorro et s'agrippait fermement à son t-shirt ! Zorro coupa le DVD et regarda un moment Sanji toujours dans la même position !

« C'est bon dit rien, moque-toi si tu veux »

« Je vais pas me moquer, ce film est vraiment gore, c'est normal que tu réagisses comme ça, je te l'avais dit »

« Oui mais c'était horrible vraiment, je vais plus vouloir dormir après ça moi »

« Haha mais non t'en fait pas ! »

Zorro caressait le dos de Sanji qui était toujours collé a lui.

« Bon tu veux qu'on retourne dans la chambre ? On sera mieux »

« Ouais, deux secondes s'il te plaît »

Zorro compris que Sanji avait besoin de reprendre ses esprits, ce film l'avait vraiment affolé !  
Dix minute plus tard Sanji parvenait à relever la tête et regarda Zorro en rougissant.

« Désolé »

Zorro attira Sanji contre son torse et le prit dans ses bras.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais marimo ? »

« Un contact humain te fera du bien après ce que tu as vu », Zorro se détacha rapidement pour ne pas alerter le cuistot puis le pris par la main.

« Aller vient, on monte ». Il ne laissa même pas le temps pour Sanji de riposter et l'entraîna dans sa chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, il lâcha sa main.

« Bon il est que 1h30, on fait quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas propose »

« Ba.. »

« Mais tout sauf de la bouf s'il te plaît »

« Haha compris compris ! »

Au final, ils firent des jeux de cartes pendant un moment ! Zorro avait bien essayé de faire accepter à Sanji une partie de streap poker, mais celui-ci avait refusé obstinément, prétextant être assez traumatisé pour la soirée ! Vers 3h du matin, les coups de la fatigue se faisaient ressentir.

« Bon si on essayait de fermer les yeux ? »

« Ouais, je tiens plus debout ! »

Quand Sanji voulut se lever, il ne réussit pas à tenir deux secondes debout et s'effondra.

« Eh ba on dirait que je suis fait pour te rattraper quand tu tombe ! »

« Désolé mais là, je suis complètement mort ! », Sanji réussit tout de même à se mettre debout correctement sans l'aide de Zorro pour se changer ! Une fois en pyjama, ils se dirigèrent vers le lit.

« Même quand t'es en pyjama, tu garde des vêtements trop grands pour toi ?! »

« J'aime bien, j'ai pas l'impression que c'est à moi ! Et toi, tu mets que le bas ? »

« Ouais je suis mieux comme ça, je ne supporte pas vraiment le haut ! »

« Ah ouais »

Ils se mirent l'un à côté de l'autre dans le lit et quand le sommeil atteint Sanji, il sentit deux bras se nouer autour de lui. Zorro s'était littéralement collé contre Sanji, mais ce dernier ne tiqua pas et s'endormit.

Quand Sanji se réveilla le lendemain matin, Zorro avait son torse collé contre son dos. Sanji se tourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec le marimo. Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure position à adopter et impossible de se retourner, car Zorro avait serré ses bras autour de Sanji. Mais étrangement, il se sentait bien dans ses bras, c'était rassurant.  
Zorro ne tarda pas à se réveiller et il trouva le cuistot a quelque millimètres de son visage. Cela le surprit, mais il ne dit rien d'étrange.

« Salut blondinet »

« S-salut, dit, tu peux me lâcher s'il te plaît, c'est un peu gênant comme situation.. »

« Ah bon pourquoi ? », Zorro voulait jouer un peu et il avait bien l'intention de garder le plus longtemps possible Sanji dans ses bras !

« Mais juste parce que c'est gênant, t'es trop près, c'est tout »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ta peur que je te fasse des choses pas net ?! »

« Je n'ai pas dit ça, c'est juste gênant »

« Mais non en plus je peux faire ça », et sans attendre plus longtemps, Zorro posa ses lèvres sur celles de Sanji. Ce dernier surprit ne dit rien. Quand Zorro se recula un peu pour voir la réaction de Sanji, il put apercevoir deux soucoupes en guise d'œil et des joues plus rouges que n'importe quel animal ou objet de cette couleur !

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça marimo ? »

« Un baiser ? »

« Mais pourquoi ? », le cœur de Sanji battait à cent a l'heure, ce baiser l'avait vraiment secoué mais il avait apprécié !

« Parce que je t'aime voilà tout »

« Hein ? », alors là Sanji pensait qu'il était en plein rêve c'était sur ! Le marimo amoureux de lui ? Non, impossible.

« Je t'aime, et ça depuis le début, mais j'ai jamais réussi à te le dire donc j'ai pensé que c'était la bonne occasion de te le dire ! »

Pour accentuer ses dires, il se rapprocha de Sanji pour l'embrasser et s'arrêta juste avant de toucher ses lèvres pour regarder sa réaction. Voyant que Sanji ne le repoussait pas il recommença à embrasser Sanji mais cette fois plus passionnément, il chercha à ouvrir la bouche de Sanji qui céda très facilement et il fit entrer sa langue dans la bouche de son blond pour qu'elle aille jouer avec sa jumelle. Par manque d'air, ils se séparèrent, Sanji était encore ailleurs, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux et ses oreilles, il venait d'embrasser le marimo et en plus, ce dernier lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait ! Sanji ce senti obligé de poser la question idiote.

« T'es sérieux ? C'est pas une blague ? »

« Non, je t'aime vraiment Sanji », et pour affirmer ce qu'il disait, il embrassa de nouveau Sanji en se positionnant au-dessus de lui pour le dominer de toute sa grandeur. Sanji ne savait pas quoi faire, est-ce qu'il aimait le marimo ? Il n'en savait rien du tout.

« C'est pas grave si tu ne sais pas ce que tu ressens, je peux te faire tomber amoureux de moi ! »

On aurait dit que Zorro avait lu dans les pensées de Sanji et ça le fit sourire à la surprise du marimo !

« Je crois que je peux essayer de tomber amoureux de toi ! »

Zorro était vraiment surpris, il ne pensait pas que Sanji réagirait de cette manière, mais ça lui convenait parfaitement ! Il lui donna de nouveau un baiser, mais cette fois-ci Sanji passa ses bras autour du cou de Zorro pour lui montrer son accord et son envie. Zorro était aux anges, il voulait le prendre ici et maintenant en plus c'était l'endroit idéal, mais s'il laissait ses envies parler, il le perdrait.

« T'es OK pour essayer avec moi ça veut dire ? »

« Ouais je veux bien ça à l'air cool ! Mais tu ne me montres plus tes films par contre ! »

« Haha t'en fait pas blondinette, je t'en montre plus même si ça m'a permit un certain rapprochement ! »

« Baka »

Zorro était vraiment heureux d'avoir son blond riant entre ses bras ! Soudain Sanji se raidit en votant l'heure, il était censé être chez lui a 12h pour manger avec son père qui rentrait pour une fois a la maison et il était 11h30.

« Merde, mon père putain »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? », Sanji s'était relevé d'un coup et était en train de s'habiller devant un Zorro qui ne comprenait plus rien !

« Mon père rentre aujourd'hui et je suis censé manger avec lui, je lui ai promis, j'avais complètement oublié, je suis désolé »

« T'en fais pas ! »

Zorro était passé derrière Sanji et lui tenait les mains au niveau de ses hanches. Il en profita pour lui donner des baisers dans le cou puis Sanji se retourna et passa ses bras autour du cou de Zorro pour l'embrasser.

« Faut vraiment que j'y aille, je suis désolé.. »

« C'est pas grave ! À demain du coup ? »

« Ouais a demain bye »

Zorro retint Sanji par le bras avant qu'il ne passe la porte et l'embrassât une dernière fois avant que Sanji parte en courant pour arriver à l'heure. Ce week-end avait vraiment était le meilleur de sa vie, il avait enfin réussi à avoir le cuistot !

Sanji arriva juste avant son père chez lui et ils préparèrent le repas ensemble en parlant de tout et de rien. Sanji était particulièrement de bonne humeur et une certaine algue verte n'y était pas pour rien ! Il passa l'après-midi avec son père à parler de tout et de rien, à cuisiner puis vers 22h, après qu'ils aient regardé un film à la télévision, il alla se coucher. Il était vraiment heureux et avait même envie de revoir rapidement Zorro ! Et c'est sur ces pensées positives et plutôt niaises qu'il s'endormit !


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 :**

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla en se demandant si la veille n'avait était qu'un rêve étrange ou si c'était bien la vérité ! Mais il se reprit bien vite en regardant les dizaines de messages que lui avaient envoyés Robin et Trafalgar. Ces deux-là étaient vraiment impatients de tout savoir ! Il décida de dire ce qu'il s'était passé a Robin une fois qu'il serait au lycée et il envoya un message à Trafalgar pour lui dire que ça s'était bien passé et qu'il l'appellerait ce soir pour les détails. Comme ça, il ne se ferait pas harceler de messages toute la journée !

Une fois la douche prise, Sanji mis un jean à sa taille avec des trous aux deux genoux et en dessous des fesses. Avec ça, il mit un t-shirt simple violet avec un flamand rose dessus ! Une fois prêt, il fit comme à son habitude, c'est a dire qu'il prit une tartine et fonça à la fac pour ne pas être le dernier.

Une fois arrivé à la fac, tous les amis de Sanji étaient là sauf Zorro. Sanji n'eut même pas le temps de s'en apercevoir que Robin était déjà sur lui en train de poser des tas de questions !

« Alors raconte, il t'a déclaré sa flamme ? »

« Hein ? Mais comment tu sais ça ? »

« JE LE SAVAIS OUI ! Bon reprenons notre calme ! Raconte-moi toute votre soirée ! »

Sanji était vraiment surpris par Robin une fois de plus, elle arrivait toujours à tout savoir et avant vous le plus souvent ! C'est ainsi que Sanji lui raconta toute la soirée qu'il avait passée avec Zorro. Pendant que Sanji et Robin parlaient dans un coin plus éloigné des autres, Zorro arriva. Il ne se dirigea pas directement vers son nouveau petit-ami vu qu'il avait l'air en pleine discussion et alla vers ses amis. Mais il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était le dernier jusqu'à ce qu'un Luffy excité comme à son habitude lui saute dessus !

« T'es en retard Zorro YOUPI ! »

« Ah merde, tu joues encore à ce jeu débile.. J'avais zappé.. »

« Eh oui alors tu vas avoir un gage ! »

« Vas-y, je t'écoute », Zorro était de bonne humeur, c'est pour ça qu'il laissa le plaisir a Luffy de lui donner un gage. En temps normal, il l'aurait renvoyé à l'autre bout de la cour, mais il se dit que ça ferait passer le temps !

« Je sais, Zorro, tu dois nous dire quelque chose de choquant ! »

« Heu t'es sûr de toi Luffy ? J'ai pas envie qu'il nous avoue avoir tué quelqu'un et qu'on devienne ses complices par la même occasion.. », Usopp flippait encore pour rien mais s'il ne le faisait pas ce n'était pas vraiment Usopp !

« Mais non, je suis sûr que ça va être drôle hein Zorro ?! »

« Hum ouais ça se pourrait bien ! », Zorro avait une nouvelle lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux, il avait le regard tourné vers Sanji, ce petit jeu lui avait donné une idée.

Il se dirigea donc vers Sanji et l'attrapa par la taille. Ce dernier surpris fit demi-tour et se retrouva avec les lèvres de Zorro sur les siennes, très vite suivi d'une langue ! Et c'est devant toutes les personnes de la fac One Piece présente avec des yeux en soucoupes que les deux tourtereaux se roulèrent le patin du siècle ! Après avoir failli faire mourir Sanji d'un manque d'air, Zorro se retourna vers le troupeau où étaient Luffy et les autres et, tout en souriant demanda si son gage était bien effectué !

« Ça te va comme truc choquant ?! »

« Whaaaaaaa Zorro a embrassé Sanji ça veut dire qu'ils sortent ensemble, c'est ça Nami ? »

« Heu oui, je pense que c'est ça, tu nous éclaires Sanji-kun ? »

« ... », ce dernier était en mode bug depuis le patin de Zorro. Robin qui était à côté de lui en faisant un immense sourire de satisfaction se retenait vraiment de rire !

« Oï Sanji t'es plus là ? Houhou ? », Luffy avait beau passer sa main devant le visage de Sanji pour que ce dernier réagisse mais rien a faire Sanji restait figé ! Trop de pensées venaient l'envahir tout à coup. Si Zorro l'avait embrassé cela montrait qu'ils sortaient ensemble publiquement alors c'était une affaire sérieuse. Mais comment cela va se passer entre eux, comment, comment, comment « MAIS COMMENT IL A PUT M'EMBRASSER COMME ÇA LUI », les pensées de Sanji se terminaient comme ça !

« Oï le sourcil t'es encore là ? »

« Non mais ça va pas crétin ! », Sanji venait d'assommer son nouvel amant, « t'aurais pu demander avant de faire ça en plus j'ai failli mourir d'asphyxie moi ! »

Sanji avait repris tous ses esprits et il se disait que ce n'était finalement pas si mal puisqu'ils n'auraient pas besoin de leur dire maintenant que c'était officiel !

« Bon comme vous avez pu le voir grâce à cette tronche de gazon, on est ensemble voilà »

« Cool vous vous êtes enfin décidés », Usopp, Chopper et Luffy sautaient en l'air comme des débiles pour montrer leur joie !

« Eh ba, vous en aurez mis tu temps, mais je suis heureuse pour toi Sanji-kun »

« Merci ma Nami d'amour, mais mon cœur bat toujours d'amour pour toi, je suis ton chevalier servant quoi qu'il se passe ! »

Et voilà tout était de nouveau normal avec un Sanji qui draguait ses deux déesses, une bande d'abrutis qui faisait du bruit et un marimo au sol en train de se remettre du coup de son nouveau petit-ami ! C'est dans cette ambiance qu'ils allèrent tous en cours.

Tout au long de la journée les filles du lycée n'arrêtèrent pas de harceler Sanji pour savoir si il sortait bien avec Zorro et si ce n'était pas qu'une rumeur. Bien sur Sanji était au anges d'avoir l'attention de toutes ces jolies demoiselles et Zorro lui était en quelque sorte jaloux ! Mais Robin vint le rassurer en lui posant la main sur l'épaule.

« Allons, tu n'a pas besoin d'être autant sur la défensive, tu sais très bien qu'il est fidèle »

« Ouais je sais, mais est-ce qu'elles ont vraiment besoins de se coller autant à lui ? »

« Non sûrement pas mais elles espèrent peut être le faire devenir hétéro de cette façon ! »

« Grr », Zorro ce leva d'un bond et parti voir son blond. Il le prit par la main et le ramena vers le petit groupe près de l'arbre.

Cette action de la part de Zorro ne fit que confirmer les doutes qui pesaient dans l'esprit des jeunes filles.

« Alors marimo, on est jaloux ?! », Sanji était content de voir son petit marimo dans tous ses états alors qu'une bandes de minettes se coller a lui !

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer tête de citron, je leur montrer juste qu'elles ne devaient plus se faire d'espoir de te voir hétéro un jour ! », jamais il ne lui aurait dit qu'il était jaloux, il était amoureux mais il avait encore sa fierté !

C'est dans cette ambiance que continua cette journée !

Les semaines qui suivirent se déroulèrent calmement. Zorro et Sanji apprenaient à se connaître et passaient beaucoup de temps ensembles. Leurs amis étaient vraiment contents pour eux. Rien ne pouvait mieux aller. Mais quelque chose perturbait Zorro. Depuis qu'il était avec Sanji tout allait bien, ils rigolaient, se chamaillaient un peu, s'embrassaient … Mais ils n'avaient toujours pas couchaient ensemble. Quand une occasion se présentait, Sanji se dérobait face aux caresses de Zorro et cela commençait à être énervant pour ce pauvre marimo. Il décida donc d'en parler à la seule personne qui pourrait peut-être lui donner une explication, Robin. Il attendit donc la fin des cours pour aller lui parler.

« Heu Robin ? »

« Oui Zorro »

« Est-ce que je pourrais te parler un moment ? »

« Bien sûr, viens allons par là »

Une fois éloigné des autres élèves qui sortaient de l'établissement, ils trouvèrent un coin tranquille où ils se posèrent.

« Alors de quoi veux-tu me parler Zorro ? »

« Eh bien, en fait, c'est à propos de Sanji … »

« Je m'en doutais ! »

« Enfin bref, on est très bien ensemble, et il accepte que je l'embrasse et tout, mais dès que j'ai envie de passer aux choses sérieuses, il esquive, je ne le comprends pas »

« Il n'est peut-être pas prêt, il faut lui laisser du temps, tu sais bien que c'est un grand romantique au fond de lui ! »

« Oui mais quand même, ça va faire trois semaines qu'on est ensemble, il a déjà dû comprendre que j'étais avec lui parce que je l'aime et pas pour le sexe non ? »

« Sûrement, mais il a peut-être peur que si vous passiez au choses sérieuses, tu te lasses de lui »

« Mais comment je pourrais me lasser, il est stupide ! »

« Je n'ai pas dit que c'était forcément ce qu'il pensait, je n'ai fait qu'insinuer, si tu veux vraiment savoir, tu n'as qu'a lui en parler sur le fait »

« Mouais, je suppose que c'est tout ce qu'il me reste à faire. Bon merci Robin ! »

« De rien et Zorro, surtout ne le brusque pas, c'est nouveau pour lui, il n'est peut-être pas encore sûr de ses sentiments envers toi »

Et sur ses mots, ils se séparèrent et rentrèrent chacun a leurs domiciles.

Le lendemain, Zorro profita de la pause déjeunée pour parler seul avec Sanji. Il voulait qu'ils se retrouvent seuls pour pouvoir aborder le problème qui préoccupé Zorro. Mais il ne voulait pas en parler à l'école, il fallait qu'il l'invite en dehors. Alors qu'il réfléchissait à tout cela, Zorro ne fit pas attention à Sanji qui le regardait avec une expression d'interrogation. Ce n'est que quand le blond agita sa main que Zorro revint dans le monde réel !

« Ba alors marimo t'as la tête dans les nuages ? C'est moi qui te perturbe à ce point ?! »

« Pff arrête de t'y croire trop blondinette, je réfléchissais c'est tout »

« Toi réfléchir ! Tu en es capable ?! »

Alors que Sanji était parti dans un fou rire, Zorro le fit taire en plaquant ses lèvres sur les siennes. S'en suivit un baiser enflammé qui ne cessa que lorsque les deux tourtereaux n'eurent plus de souffle.

« Bon, ça y est tu es calmé ? »

Sanji hocha la tête pour acquiescer, curieux de savoir ce que lui voulait son marimo.

« Bon, je voulais savoir si tu étais libre ce week-end, mon père n'est pas là du coup, j'ai la maison pour moi tout seul »

Sanji rougit un peu avant de répondre, il savait très bien ce qu'impliquait une visite chez Zorro alors qu'il n'y aurait personnes chez lui.

« Oui, je suis libre, je n'ai rien de prévu »

« Super, alors tu viendras chez moi samedi alors ! »

« Oui »

Sanji avait toujours quelques petites rougeurs, mais essayait de paraître naturel. C'était jeudi, donc il aurait tout le temps de parler avec son meilleur-ami de ses doutes pour qu'il le conseille. Il aurait bien pensé à Robin, mais elle sortait avec Franky justement jeudi et vendredi soir et il ne voulait pas l'embêter une nouvelle fois avec ses problèmes. En pensant qu'il pourrait demander des conseils à Trafalgar, il retrouva son sourire habituel et lui et Zorro repartirent rejoindre leur ami.

Le soir même, dès qu'il était rentré de cours, Sanji se précipita dans sa chambre pour composer le numéro de Law et lui demander conseil.

« Moshi moshi ? »

« Coucou Traffy ! »

« Ah salut Sanji, comment va mon blond préféré ? »

« Ba en fait, j'aurais besoin de tes conseils... »

« Ah bon et en quoi puis-je t'aider ? »

« C'est à propos de Zorro »

« Laisse moi deviner, tu ne sais toujours pas si tu l'aimes et tu hésites à coucher avec lui ? »

« C'est à pu près ça, comment tu as deviné ? »

« Vu comment tu en parlais ça me semblait logique et puis tu ne m'as pas encore dit si vous aviez coucher ensemble »

« T'es pas croyable ! »

« Je sais, je suis un ami formidable ! Aller dit moi de quoi tu a peur »

« En fait, j'aime beaucoup Zorro, chaque moment que je passe avec lui, c'est vraiment agréable. Il est vraiment gentil et je le redécouvre totalement. Le problème, c'est que je ne suis pas tout à fait sur de mes sentiments et je ne veux pas le blesser si je le rejette finalement. Il a l'air sincère. Mais justement, je vois bien qu'il a envie de coucher avec moi, il a essayé plusieurs fois d'entamer la chose, mais je l'ai repoussé à chaque fois. Si ça se trouve, il veut juste coucher avec moi et me ridiculiser, même si je pense que ce n'est pas son genre. Du coup, je suis bloqué, je ne sais pas quoi faire, en plus il m'a invité à passer le week-end chez lui et on sera tout seul dans sa maison, et ça, ça veut tout dire... »

« Hum, je vois. Tu sais, tu devrais peut-être lui en parler, lui faire par de tes doutes et de tes angoisses, je suis sûr qu'il comprendra et au moins les choses seront claires. »

« Oui, mais si je me méprends complètement sur ses intentions, je passe pour quoi moi ? C'est la honte... »

« S'il t'aime, il comprendra que tu doutes, c'est normal. En plus, tout le monde sait que tu es un grand romantique alors ça ne le choquera pas que tu veuilles être sur de ses sentiments ! »

« Je ne suis pas si guimauves que ça quand même »

« Oh à peine ! »

« Eh c'est méchant ça, t'es censé me rassurer pas m'enfoncer ! »

« Mais là, je te fais changer de sujet et tu oublies un peu tes problèmes ! En plus, je t'ai dit ce qu'il fallait faire alors tu n'a plus qu'à suivre mes conseils ! »

« D'accord, j'essayerais de lui en parler ce week-end »

« Crois-moi, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire ! »

« Tu as sûrement raison ! »

« Je sais, je sais ! »

« Hey te la pète pas non plus ! »

« C'est plus fort que moi ! Oula mais je vais devoir y aller moi, j'ai rendez-vous avec Eustass-ya ce soir, désolé »

« C'est pas grave, tu m'as bien aidé ! »

« En échange, t'as intérêt à m'inviter rapidement et me faire un super repas ! »

« Promis ! Et tu viendras même avec ton chéri ! »

« Sans déconner ? Super, j'ai hâte alors ! »

« Aller passe une bonne soirée, ne te met pas en retard ! »

« Oui c'est vrai ! Aller bonne chance mec et stress pas reste zen ! »

« T'inquiète pas, je suis toujours zen ! »

« Menteur ! »

« Aller bisous ! »

« Bisous ! »

Et sur ce dernier mot Sanji raccrocha. Il était un peu rassuré, bien sûr que c'était évident le fait qu'il devait parler de ses doutes avec Zorro, mais il fallait que quelqu'un lui dise pour qu'il soit sûr que c'était la bonne chose à faire. Une fois qu'il eut remis ses idées en place, il fit ses devoirs avant de prendre un repas et d'aller ce coucher. Il aller pouvoir dormir sans se poser trop de questions.

Le lendemain, il se lava et s'habilla rapidement. Depuis que Luffy avait instauré ce jeu idiot, il ne permettait plus d'arriver en retard, être privé de courtiser des femmes l'avait trop marqué pour cela !

Après être arrivé à l'heure, la journée se passa normalement. Malgré le fait qu'il stressait un peu par rapport au week-end, il parvint à rester naturel et à rire avec ses amis. À la fin de la journée, Zorro lui dit qu'il passerait le chercher le lendemain à 14h (pour qu'il puisse faire une grasse matinée!). Sanji lui dit qu'il était impatient d'être le lendemain, ce qui était la vérité car il avait de plus en plus envie de mettre les choses aux claires avec Zorro. Il ne réussit pas à trouver le sommeil rapidement le soir, car plusieurs doutes commençaient à faire leurs apparitions dans sa tête. Mais il réussit tout de même à s'endormir aux alentours de 5h du matin après avoir regardé de nombreux films pour s'endormir !


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 :**

Le lendemain matin, Sanji se réveilla à 13h en sursaut. Zorro devait passer le prendre dans une heure il fallait qu'il se dépêche de se préparer. C'est ainsi qu'il sauta de son lit pour se diriger vers la douche. Une fois sorti, il y eut de nouveau le dilemme des vêtements. Comme il allait chez Zorro, il voulait quand même être désirable mais il ne savait jamais quoi mettre et passait son temps devant son armoire en train de réfléchir. Après une bonne dizaine de minutes à réfléchir, il opta pour un jean slim qui le moulait parfaitement et un t-shirt blanc qui le moulait également. Sanji aimait vraiment les vêtements serrés, il savait très bien que ce genre de vêtement le mettait en valeur donc il en profitait ! Après avoir vérifié sa coiffure, il regarda ses messages et vit que Robin et Trafalgar lui avaient envoyés des petits messages d'encouragement. Cela le fit sourire et le détendit un peu. Mais il fut vite sorti de ses pensées par la sonnette de la maison. Zorro venait d'arriver. Il se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir pour ne pas faire attendre son marimo.

« Coucou marimo »

« …... »

« Marimo ? »

« Hum oui, bonjour »

« Je mets mes chaussures et je te suis ! »

Zorro avait était surpris quand son blond lui avait ouvert, il était vraiment superbe, s'il ne devait pas attendre, il l'aurait violé dans l'entrée !

Une fois Sanji prêt, ils se dirigèrent chez le vert.

Leur journée se résuma à jouer à des jeux vidéo, regarder des films et manger ! Une journée fort enrichissante ! Vers 21h, ils décidèrent qu'il était temps de manger. Sanji fit un bon repas pour son marimo qui ne se nourrissait que de pizza. Après avoir mangé, ils allèrent se poser devant la télé, ils n'avaient toujours pas abordé le sujet qui les préoccupaient tous les deux. Ils avaient passé une si bonne journée qu'ils en avaient oublié la raison de leur présence ici ! Pendant le film, Sanji se rapprocha de Zorro pour nicher sa tête dans son cou. Le vert passa un bras autour de la taille de son blond et commença à lui faire des petites caresses. Le corps de Sanji était beaucoup trop tentant pour résister et Zorro passa sa main sous le t-shirt du blond. Sanji sentit que Zorro avait bien l'intention d'aller plus loin. Il n'eut pas le temps de parler que Zorro l'embrassa. Pendant le baiser, Zorro fit passer Sanji sur lui. Le blond était donc assis sur son marimo qui l'embrassait de nouveau. Il se perdit dans les baisers et les caresses de Zorro jusqu'à ce qu'il essaye de lui enlever son haut. Il se reprit et retint les mains du vert.

« Attend, s'il-te-plaît Zorro »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Eh bien, en fait, je... »

Sanji était rouge comme une tomate et ne savait pas comment s'exprimer, en plus il était beaucoup trop proche de Zorro et ses caresses l'avaient un peu excité !

« Tu ne te sens pas prêt à coucher avec moi ? »

« En fait, c'est que je ne veux pas que ça se passe mal entre nous, si jamais ça ne marche pas entre nous, je n'ai pas envie de te faire de la peine. Et je sais même pas comment tu vas réagir après et ça me fait peur... »

« Tu sais ce qui doit arriver arrivera alors pourquoi s'en inquiéter maintenant. On verra le moment venu, pas la peine de s'en préoccuper pour l'instant ! Et puis ne pense pas que dès qu'on aura couché ensemble je voudrais plus de toi, j'ai bien l'intention de te garder ! Je t'aime »

Sanji était ému du discours de Zorro et avait quelques larmes dans les yeux en plus de ses importantes rougeurs sur son visage ! Il entoura Zorro de ses bras et plongea son visage dans son cou un moment.

« Je crois que je t'aime vraiment beaucoup »

Il avait dit cela sans s'en rendre compte et quand il réalisa, il rougit de plus belle et se redressa pour voir la réaction de Zorro. Ce dernier avait quelques rougeurs qui s'étaient installées sur son visage. Sanji le trouva vraiment trop mignon et l'embrassa. Zorro qui ne s'attendait pas à cela écarquilla les yeux. Après s'être remis de l'initiative du blond, il l'enlaça et répondit au baiser. Leur baiser devint de plus en plus fougueux et machinalement, Sanji commença à frotter son bassin à celui de Zorro. Ce simple contact avait suffi à réveiller leur virilité. Zorro qui avait remarqué la soudaine initiative du bond commença à parsemer son cou de baiser papillon jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à la jugulaire de Sanji qu'il se mit à mordiller. Cette action fit gémir Sanji qui était plutôt sensible au cou, ce qui ravit Zorro. Ce dernier décida d'enlever le t-shirt du blond pour pouvoir profiter et torturer comme il le voulait ce corps si tentant. Zorro se mit à mordiller et à lécher les tétons de Sanji qui se durcir très vite. Alors qu'il s'amuser à les mordre et les lécher, Sanji gémissait de plus en plus fort et haleter beaucoup, ce qui excitait vraiment Zorro. Il releva la tête pour pouvoir embrasser son blond et ce qu'il vit lui fit perdre pied. Sanji avait le souffle court, les joues rouges et avait quelques suçon sur son cou et son torse. Posé comme ça devant Zorro, Sanji n'était plus qu'un appel au viol auquel Zorro ne pouvait pas résister.

Il souleva donc Sanji et le porta jusqu'à sa chambre pour que leur première fois se fasse tout de même dans un lit confortable et non sur le canapé. Une fois Sanji allongé sur le lit, Zorro reprit ses baisers et parsema le corps du blond de baiser. Il en profita également pour laisser quelque suçons de plus sur son corps, et ce n'étaient pas les derniers ! Ses baisers le conduire au nombril de Sanji, il décida alors de s'amuser un peu avec. Il le lécha sensuellement et si on se fiait au gémissement de Sanji cela devait lui plaire également. Zorro continua donc son petit manège jusqu'à ce qu'il décide d'aller jouer avec ce qu'il y avait plus bas ! Il défit la ceinture de Sanji et baissa son pantalon. Il ne restait plus qu'a Sanji son boxer déformer par son sexe grandissant sous les caresses de Zorro. Le vert commença à lécher à travers le boxer la bosse de Sanji et fini par enlever complètement ce dernier morceau de tissu. Zorro commençait à avoir chaud, voir Sanji ainsi l'excitait totalement, il décida de retirer son t-shirt avant de continuer son exploration ! Il se mit à lécher le membre du blond avant de le prendre totalement en bouche pour donner un maximum de plaisir à Sanji. Il fit alors des vas et viens sur la verge de Sanji qui le fit gémir de plus en plus fort.

« Zorro, arrête je vais venir »

Après avoir léché une dernière fois la verge de Sanji, Zorro remonta vers le visage de son ange pour l'embrasser. Il en profita pour frotter leur bassin en même temps, ce qui les fit gémir tous les deux pendant le baiser. Zorro se releva et pris dans son tiroir un tube de lubrifiant. Il revint se placer au-dessus de Sanji et se mit la substance sur les doigts avant de se diriger vers l'intimité de son blond. Il introduisit un premier doigt auquel il fit faire quelque mouvement de vas et viens sans que cela ne dérange Sanji. Quand il introduisit un deuxième doigt, Sanji grimaça un peu, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait l'amour alors il devait être un peu serré. Zorro vint alors l'embrasser et le masturber pour qu'il se concentre sur autre chose et se détende. Une fois cela fait, il fit quelques mouvements de ciseaux pour habituer Sanji. Pour préparer complètement Sanji, Zorro introduit un troisième doigt et continua ses mouvements de ciseaux et de va et viens. Quand il jugea que Sanji était prêt, il se redressa, enleva son pantalon et son boxer. Ce dernier révélant de sexe bien tendu et gonflé d'excitation de Zorro. Il mit du lubrifiant sur sa virilité avant de se placer devant l'entrée du blond.

« Tu es prêt ? »

Sanji lui fit oui de la tête et vint capturer ses lèvres. Zorro entra en Sanji pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient. Sanji grimaça de douleur et ne put retenir une larme. C'est que Zorro était plutôt bien membré ! Quand Zorro fut rentré complètement, il s'immobilisa pour laisser à Sanji le temps de s'habituer et de se détendre. Quand ce dernier fut prêt, il donna un petit coup de bassin pour le signaler à Zorro qui entama de lent vas et viens pour commencer.

« Zorro, haa, plus vite »

Zorro ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et accéléra la cadence. Il culbutait de plus en plus fort le postérieure de Sanji et ne manquait pas sa prostate, ce qui faisait hurler de plaisir Sanji. Au bout d'un moment, les deux arrivaient à leur limite. Sanji éjacula entre son torse et celui de Zorro, et ce dernier éjacula à l'intérieur de Sanji. Après cet orgasme, les deux durent reprendre leur souffle. Zorro se retira de Sanji et s'allongea à côté de lui, le prenant dans ses bras. Sanji vint nicher sa tête dans le cou de Zorro, de cette façon, il était complètement allongé sur Zorro !

« Je t'aime »

« Moi aussi je t'aime marimo ! »

Sur ses mots, nos deux tourtereaux s'endormirent sans plus de cérémonie. Ce sport les avait épuisés !

Le lendemain, Zorro se réveilla le premier, chose très étonnante en soit ! Il tourna la tête et vit Sanji qui dormait encore, installé sur son épaule. Il avait un peu glissé sur Zorro pendant la nuit ! Le vert le regarda un moment et tourna la tête vers le réveil, il vit qu'il était déjà 11h27 ! Sanji remua un peu et Zorro le regarda émerger du sommeil. Il était vraiment magnifique, même quand il dormait.

« Bonjour marimo »

« Bonjour le sourcil ! »

« Bien dormi ? »

« Oui mais te voir dès le matin au réveil me donne des envies pas très catholiques si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! »

« Hum, et qui te dit que je n'en ai pas ? »

« Attention, il ne faudra pas te plaindre d'avoir mal au cul après ! »

« Tant pis, je ferrais avec ! »

Et sur ces mots, Sanji se jeta sur la bouche du vert pour l'embrasser. Ils passèrent donc la journée dans le lit, dans la douche, une petite pause par la cuisine et de nouveau dans le lit jusqu'à tard le soir !

Le lendemain matin fût un réveil difficile pour Sanji. C'est son portable qui le réveilla, il avait un appel, chose très étrange un lundi matin à 6h !

« Moshi moshi ? »

« Bonjour Sanji alors bien dormi ? »

« Robin-d'amour quel plaisir d'entendre ta voix de si bon matin ! Que ce passe t-il ? Tu as besoin d'aide ? »

« Ah non non ne t'en fait pas, je voulais juste te réveiller, car je me doute que tu te trouves encore chez Zorro et je ne voulais pas que tu manques les cours pour cause d'une panne de réveil ! »

« Ah oui les cours ! C'est vrai merci infiniment ma Robin-d'amour ! Que serais-je sans toi ?! »

« Huhu ! Je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps, on se voit tout à l'heure et je suis sûr que tu as plein de choses à me raconter, et dans les moindres détails ! »

Sanji se sentit rougir sur cette phrase-là, mais se repris rapidement !

« Oui oui bien sûr ! Alors je te dis à tout à l'heure et encore mille fois merci pour ce réveil ! »

« Mais de rien ! À tout à l'heure »

Sur ce, Robin raccrocha. Sanji se dit qu'elle pensait vraiment à tout, mais surtout qu'elle savait beaucoup trop de choses ce qui en était presque inquiétant !

Le réveil de Zorro fut moins facile car il ne tenait pas du tout à sortir du lit ! Il avait même proposé à Sanji de ne pas aller en cours pour profiter de la journée et se reposer ! Mais le blond avait tout de suite refusé, il tenait trop à son statut d'élève sérieux ! Ils arrivèrent donc à l'heure au lycée juste avant Usopp !

Sanji passa une grande partie de la journée à raconter son week-end à Robin et une grande partie de la nuit à le raconter à Trafalgar !

Ce fut les jours les plus fatigants qu'il ai eus de sa vie ! Mais il savait qu'il allait devoir le faire de nouveau à chaque fois qu'il coucherait avec Zorro pendant un moment connaissant la curiosité de ses amis ! Mais bon, il était content, c'est tout ce qui compte !


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 :**

Quelques mois plus tard, Zorro et Sanji étaient sur le quai de la gare, attendant le train qui devait amener Trafalgar et son petit-ami Eustass. Sanji avait promis il y a quelque temps déjà qu'il inviterait Trafalgar et son petit-ami un jour chez lui pour lui présenter Zorro. Et ce jour était arrivé car le brun se souvenant de cette promesse l'avait rappelé à son ami qui n'avait pas pu lui dire non. En plus, il avait vraiment envie de le revoir après tout ce temps et de voir l'élu de son cœur ! Zorro lui était plutôt grognon à l'idée de cette rencontre, il n'avait pas oublié l'ancienne relation qu'entretenait Law et Sanji au début et ne voyait pas d'un très bon œil qu'il soient resté aussi proche. Il était en quelques sorte jaloux ! Il sortit de ses pensées lorsque Sanji lui tirant le bras en s'agitant.

« Regarde, c'est leur train, ils arrivent ! »

En effet Sanji était beaucoup trop enthousiaste à l'idée que son ami vienne le voir. Et c'est d'un pas traînant que Zorro suivit le blond qui se précipitait vers la porte du train pour réceptionner les nouveaux arrivant. Et réceptionner était le bon mot, car une fois la porte du train ouverte Trafalgar sauta dans les bras de Sanji en le faisant tomber par terre. Les deux étaient évidemment tordu de rire et se serraient dans les bras passionnément.

« C'est bon vous avez fini avec les câlins ? »

Celui qui venait de parler était Eustass Kidd, le petit-ami de Law qu'il récupéra bien vite d'ailleurs des bras du blond.

« Excusez-le, il est un peu possessif sur les bords ! Eustass-ya tu avais dit que tu serais gentil avec Sanji »

« Hurmf »

Zorro aida Sanji à se relever et le garda à ses côtés comme Kidd avec Law. Ils commencèrent à marcher en direction du blond et très vite Sanji et Trafalgar furent devant à parler tous les deux et surtout en laissant Zorro et Kidd seuls à l'arrière. Les deux étaient sidérés de voir leur petit-ami respectif agir de la sorte.

« Je te préviens, le p'tit blond s'il s'amuse à se coller un peu trop à Law, je le défonce, t'as intérêt à le surveiller »

« C'est drôle, j'allais la même chose, mais à propos de ton Traffy »

Ils se jetèrent des regards noirs et continuèrent à marcher à la suite de Sanji et Law. Ils n'allaient tout de même pas les laisser seuls pour se battre !

Une fois arrivés chez Sanji, ils s'installèrent dans le salon et parlèrent de tout et n'importe quoi. Sanji posait des questions sur la vie de Kidd qu'il n'avait pas déjà posé à Trafalgar et ce dernier faisait pareil avec Zorro. Au bout d'un moment, Sanji dit qu'il allait préparer le repas comme il était bientôt 13h ! Ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passer. Trafalgar alla aider Sanji en cuisine comme à son habitude quand ils étaient ensemble. Zorro et Kidd se retrouvèrent donc seul dans le salon.

« Ça va c'est pas trop chiant, mais il colle un peu trop Law ton mec quand même »

« Parle pour toi la tomate, j'ai bien vu que c'était le tient qui se rapprochait »

« T'arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi oui ? Et puis qui est-ce que tu traites de tomate ? »

De là s'en suivie une petite dispute, mais ils s'arrêtèrent en voyant que personne ne venait pour leur dire de stopper leur petite dispute. D'un bond, ils se dirigèrent la cuisine pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Pas qu'ils n'avaient pas confiance en leur petit-ami respectif, mais ils étaient persuadés que l'autre allé lui tomber dessus. Leur logique était merveilleuse ! Une fois entrés dans la cuisine, ils trouvèrent Law qui tenait la main de Sanji. Ce qui suivit fut très rapide, Kidd et Zorro se précipitèrent et récupérèrent leur mes !

« Ah tu vois je t'avais dit que c'était le tient qui lui faisait du charme ! »

« Tu parles, c'est plutôt ton blond qui à dû le charmer en l'attirant dans sa cuisine »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là ? »

Sanji et Trafalgar étaient dans l'incompréhension la plus totale !

« On a bien vu ce qu'il se passait, tu étais en train de tenir la main de mon Sanji »

« Ouais enfin on sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé avant, c'est peut-être le blond qui l'a menacé si jamais il lui prenait pas la main »

« Non mais tu vas arrêter de te faire des films, tu assumes juste pas que ça soit ton mec qui ai craqué en premier »

« STOP, maintenant vous allez nous dire ce qu'il se passe »

Sanji était plutôt énervé et Trafalgar retenait avec grande peine son calme.

« Il y a que depuis qu'on est allé les chercher à la gare, ton pote arrête pas de te draguer »

« Eh arrête de dire ce qui t'arrange toi, c'est le p'tit blond qui fait des rapprochement »

« Ah bon et qui tenait la main de qui quand on est entrée »

« Bon maintenant vous arrêtez vos conneries et vous nous écouter, Sanji s'est ouvert le doigt quand il a entendu des bruits dans le salon du coup, je voulais lui mettre un pansement pour pas qu'il mette du sang partout »

« Et vous évidemment, vous commencez à vous faire des films, non mais vous pensez qu'on est infidèle et tout ? »

« Mais non c'est pas en toi que j'ai pas confiance, mais en l'autre »

Zorro et Kidd avaient parlé d'une même voix ! Si bien qu'ils en furent déstabilisés quelques secondes !

« Bon, on va mettre les choses au clair maintenant, il n'y a plus rien entre Sanji et moi, on est juste ami, bon les meilleurs amis du monde, mais ami pas amant ! Sanji comme moi on vous a expliquer à chacun qu'on avait eu une discussion et qu'on s'était mis d'accord sur nos sentiments »

« Alors maintenant vous arrêtez de faire chier et vous faites la paix ! »

Zorro et Kidd eurent du mal à se serrer la main, mais ils le firent sous les regards insistant de Sanji et Trafalgar.

Suite à cette petite altercation, le reste de la journée se passa normalement et plus calmement. Même si de temps à autre Kidd et Zorro se lançaient des regards noirs ! À la fin de la journée, Law et Kidd repartirent par le train. Sanji et Zorro leur firent coucou jusqu'à ce que le train soit hors de vue.

Dans le train, quand Law ne vit plus Sanji et Zorro, il se retourna pour faire face à Kidd et lui dire ses quatre vérités.

« Bon alors tu m'expliques ton putain de délire aujourd'hui ? »

« C'est bon ta compris puis on s'est serré la main »

« Mais c'est pas ça le problème, tu crois vraiment que je pourrais tomber dans ses bras comme ça et sous tes yeux en plus ? Tu me fais vraiment aussi peu confiance ? »

« Mais non c'est pas en toit que j'avais pas confiance je... »

« Mais arrête avec cette excuse putain. Je t'aime et je te l'ai déjà dit bien assez de fois, je t'ai tout expliqué ce qu'il y avait avec Sanji et moi, je suis allé le voir pour qu'on s'explique par rapport à notre relation pour toi. Et toi, tu continues à pas avoir confiance, j'en ai marre »

Trafalgar commençait à avoir des larmes aux coins des yeux.

« Attends Traf »

« C'est bon arrête »

Law se leva précipitamment et se dirigea vers les toilettes pour s'enfermer dedans. Une fois à l'intérieur, il poussa la porte et se recroquevilla pour pleurer. Au bout de quelques minutes, la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Eustass. Law dans son élan n'avait par fermer la porte à clef. Il essaya de pousser Eustass dehors, mais ce dernier étant plus fort réussi à entrer et à fermer à clef.

« Bon maintenant écoute moi Trafalgar. Je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai agi comme le dernier des abrutis et je sais que je t'ai fait de la peine. Vraiment, je recommencerais plus, j'ai confiance en toi et je sais que tu me ferais pas un coup de pute comme ça. Aller tu me pardonne ? »

Pour lui répondre Trafalgar se lova dans les bras de Kidd. Il savait que Kidd n'était pas du genre à demander pardon et qu'il avait dû faire un gros effort pour lui.

« La prochaine que tu verras Sanji, tu ne recommenceras pas hein ? »

« Y aura une prochaine fois ? »

« Eustass... »

« C'est bon, c'est bon, je plaisante ! Je serais un petit-ami admirable ! »

Et il embrassa Law qui répondit avidement au baiser. Les baisers devinrent de plus en plus sauvages jusqu'à ce que Kidd se mettre à frotter son bassin à celui de Law.

« Kidd on va pas faire ça ici quand même »

« Pourquoi pas, coller l'un à l'autre y a pas besoin de beaucoup d'espace et ça nous occupera le temps d'arriver ! »

Law ne répondit rien ce qui aux yeux de Kidd donnait à ce dernier la permission de continuer ce qu'il faisait ! Il s'attaqua aux morceaux de chair de Trafalgar après lui avoir relevé son t-shirt. Law ne resta pas inactif et vint caresser le torse de sa tomate. Kidd baissa le pantalon et le caleçon de Law et se mit à introduire un doigt en lui. Trafalgar ne dit rien au premier doigt et senti à peine passer le deuxième, mais commença à ressentir un peu de douleur au troisième doigt. Kidd l'embrassa dans la nuque pour lui faire passer la douleur et bougea ses doigts. Quand Law fut prêt, Kidd le retourna et le pénétra d'un coup sec qui fit crier Law de surprise, douleur et plaisir ! Il attendit quelque instant que le brun s'habitue à sa présente et commença des vas et vient quand Law fut prêt. Il était dur pour les deux de retenir leurs gémissements de plaisir, mais il ne pouvait pas crier comme à leur habitude par rapport aux autres passagers du train ! Au bout de quelques minutes, les deux finirent par jouir. Law et Kidd se rhabillèrent et après quelques baisers supplémentaires, ils sortirent des toilettes main dans la main et réconciliés !

Du côté de Sanji et Zorro, quand ils perdirent le train de vue, ils firent demi-tour pour faire le chemin du retour. Au bout de quelques minutes Sanji voulut mettre les choses au clair avec Zorro.

« Bon alors qu'est-ce qui t'a prit de t'en prendre comme ça à Trafalgar aujourd'hui ? »

« Ba c'est que j'avais pas confiance du coup, je l'ai surveillé »

« Et tu le surveillais de quoi au juste ? »

« S'il ne te sautait pas dessus voyons ! »

« Non mais t'es con ou tu le fais exprès marimo ? C'est mon meilleur ami, on a mis les choses au point entre nous il y a un petit moment déjà et tu es au courant. Et pourtant, tu remets ça en cause ? »

« Mais non, c'est qu'on sait jamais au cas où »

« Au cas où ? Mais t'es au courant qu'il a un mec et que même si dans un moment de faiblesse incroyable il se passe ça tu penses que je pourrais pas me défendre tout seul ? »

« Si, mais comme je suis là autant te surveiller »

« Me surveiller ? Non mais je t'appartiens pas non plus c'est quoi cet argument si ta pas confiance en moi a y dit le »

« C'est pas ce que j'ai dit »

« Mais tu l'as pensé. C'est dégueulasse de penser ça de moi »

« Mais Sanji... »

« C'est bon ferme là, je rentre »

Et sur ce Sanji courut jusqu'à chez lui sans que Zorro réagisse. Il n'avait pas voulu que ça se passe comme ça. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup l'ami de son blond car il était très proche de lui et il en était jaloux, c'est tout. Zorro était quelque peu possessif, mais il ne voulait pas fâcher Sanji pour autant. Maintenant, il allait devoir se faire pardonner. Il eut alors une idée de la façon à laquelle il pourrait avoir le pardon du blond.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva le lendemain matin devant la porte du blond avec un paquet dans la main.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là marimo »

« Je viens me faire pardonner, je peux entrer ? »

« Vas-y »

Ils montèrent tous les deux dans la chambre du blond et quand ce dernier eu fermé la porte, il croisa les bras et regarda Zorro. Ce dernier lui tendit un paquet que prit Sanji avec un regard interrogateur.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Ouvre, tu verras »

Quand Sanji enleva le papier, il dut faire un effort exceptionnel pour ne pas rire.

« C'est vraiment ? »

« Oui »

Sanji ne put se retenir plus longtemps et explosa de rire. Zorro lui avait offert un marimo dans un bocal !

« Mais pourquoi tu me donnes ça marimo ? »

« Ben comme ça, je suis avec toi même quand on est fâché et tu penses à moi du coup ! Et c'est surtout pour me faire pardonner de mon comportement envers ton ami »

Sanji posa son marimo sur son bureau et se jeta dans les bras de Zorro en l'embrassant. Ils finirent par terre en se chamaillant et en s'embrassant. Sanji finit par pardonner complètement Zorro.

« Je t'aime crétin de marimo ! »

« Je t'aime aussi blondinette ! »

 **FIN !**

Et voilà c'est déjà la fin de cette fic, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plus. En tout cas, moi, je me suis bien amusé à l'écrire et je suis heureux de l'avoir partagé avec vous.

Je n'ai pas d'autre projet de fanfic en cours, seulement des OS mais je retenterais peut être le coup comme ça m'a bien plus ! En espérant juste que je ne mette pas plus de 2 ans cette fois pour pondre quelque chose de potable !

Si ça vous intéresse, lundi prochain, je posterais un OS yaoi (bien sur !) sur Host Club, donc si ça vous tente, venez voir !

Voila ça sera tout, je vous fais de gros bisous et à la prochaine 33


End file.
